Storms Remembered
by SeeMeAlice
Summary: A/U, all human.  Edward Cullen was the hottest guy in school. No one was immune to his charms, not even quiet Izzy Swan. When she moves, she never forgets him.  Will she learn to live a full life without him, or will she get a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I merely make their characters bend to my will. Dance, puppets!-

Summary: Edward Cullen was the hottest guy in school. No one was immune to his charms, not even quiet Izzy Swan. When a storm strikes, Izzy unexpectedly ends up getting a closer look at Edward. Maybe she wasn't as invisible as she always thought. Nothing can be easy though. When the storm dies down she is sent to live with Charlie. Eventually Izzy accepts that she will probably never see Edward again. A piece of her heart will never let him go, but can she learn to live without him? Or will she get a second chance at love that got away?

All human, alternate universe. Rated M for minor violence, adult themes and to be on the safe side.

**Storms Remembered**

**Chapter 1:**

The air in the gym was stifling, thick with moving bodies. Colored lights swirled over the mass swaying to the beat, dancing through the thick mist spewed out by a rented fog machine. Outside, the largest rainstorm Southern California had seen in a decade poured down. Streaks of lightning illuminated the high, narrow windows. Nobody could hear the thunder over the deafening music, but it rattled the building every few minutes.

As I sat on the bleachers huddled into my light sweater I wondered for at least the hundredth time why I had let Jessica talk me into even coming to the dance. I don't dance! I can't even walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over. Expecting me to do something as graceful and coordinated as dancing would be hazardous not only to me but to anyone unfortunate enough to get in my path. Jessica was just plain determined and promised she wouldn't leave my side the whole time. That was, until she spotted Mike about ten minutes after we walked through the door and I hadn't seen either of them since. Thanks, Jessica. Really. I could have been home safe curled up on the sofa in my sweats with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book. Even working on my essay assignment. Instead I was sitting on the hard bleachers in a short, shiny dress Jessica had stuffed me into and counting down minutes until the torture was over. It was all too loud, too close in here. In another hour Lauren said she would give me a ride home. She was the only one with a four wheel drive that could handle my half mile long steep dirt driveway. I shifted impatiently and waited, scanning the crowd again to see if Jessica and Mike had emerged from whatever broom closet they had wedged themselves into yet.

Across the room a mop of wild bronze hair caught the sparkles cast by the disco ball. Ah, yes. That's why I agreed to come to the dance. Edward Cullen. Beautiful in every way and completely out of my reach. Deep emerald eyes, that untamed hair, perfect ivory complexion and the chiseled features of a Greek god. Everywhere he went heads turned. As a sophomore, he was already on the varsity basketball team. Game attendance had at least doubled when he made the team. It wasn't just that he was gorgeous, but he was smart too. He could keep up in my honors and AP level classes. It just isn't fair for that much raw talent to be given to one person. I would have liked to be able to say I was immune to the mass hysteria. But I'll admit I spent way more than my share of time ogling the boy quietly from behind the pages of my latest book. We lived in different worlds but I could still enjoy the scenery.

Where Edward was beautiful, I was completely plain. Boring brown hair, brown eyes and an unremarkable figure. I passed through school like a ghost. I was certainly pale enough to be one. People I had been in classes with for years couldn't remember my name. It did not surprise me that Edward Cullen never looked my way either. My one true close friend, Angela, had moved away a year earlier so it was not uncommon for me to go days without speaking much to anyone. Jessica and Lauren hung around with me sometimes, when it suited them, but I was not under any false expectation that they would be there if I needed them. They just weren't the type.

I wondered sometimes what his type was. He could have had almost any girl he wanted, but Edward Cullen did not date. Not that that stopped the girls from trying. Skimpy clothes and flirty giggles followed him around everywhere. Tanya, the prettiest cheerleader in school, had even tried asking him out after trying unsuccessfully to get his attention for a month. She was shameless. I would have been embarrassed for her if it wasn't so funny. Tanya was never single for a month. Boys competed to impress her almost as much as the girls tried to get Edward to notice them. It didn't work. Edward turned her down with a simple, polite "No, thank you" just like everyone else that tried. He was untouchable. There was some speculation that he might be gay until Seth tried asking him out. I had never seen Edward blush that deeply; he turned almost as red as I do. He was still nice about it though, adding that he wasn't gay at the end of the simple rejection. Not that it stopped everyone from wondering, but it did quiet the rumors.

A brilliant flash of lightning struck just outside, blinding over the dimly lit party. Thunder clapped so hard the building shook and a shower of sparks hissed outside. A tremendous crash immediately followed. Abruptly, the lights and music were cut off. The silence only lasted a second. Several girls screamed from the dark as the teeming mass of my classmates moved on the floor below me. Shouted questions filled the air. I clutched the bleachers and looked to the windows high above, where orange shadows flickered.

"Fire!" someone screamed. Seconds later, the fire alarm was pulled. The backup generator flooded the room in pale, flashing red light. Screams mingled with the deafening screech of the alarm. The doors were flung open as everyone pressed towards the exits.

I stood and looked around the crowds frantically, looking for Lauren or Jessica but couldn't spot either of them. By the time I made it to the bottom of the bleachers I could hear teachers yelling over the noise, trying to keep everyone calm. It wasn't doing much good. The crowd pushed and shoved their way through the doors, scared and desperate. I waited, shaking against the wall on the bottom step, for a gap to open in the line so I could get out. Finally, most of my classmates made it outside and I climbed down into the eerily swirling fog machine mist.

The dark parking lot was filled with students darting through the rain to their cars, honking horns and screeching tires. A few small groups of stragglers crowded under the awning searching for their friends and gesticulating wildly as they spoke with wide eyes. I began to weave through the crowd, hoping Lauren or Jessica had waited for me.

Another deafening crash shook the earth, sending several people running away from the building into the rain. I ducked, covering my head with my hands as I crouched beside the wall. All around me, people moved and voices swirled but nobody stopped.

The screech of sirens cut across the roar of other noises as the fire engines arrived with flashing lights and a blaring horn. Heavy, booted feet ran past me. They disappeared around the back of the gym.

Teachers and fire fighters began directing traffic and herding students off school grounds. I heard that the fire was the old oak tree that had stood behind the gym since the school was built. It had been struck by lightning and come down. Luckily, the fire had not spread to the building. Soon, nearly everyone was gone. The commotion began to die down. Only one fire engine and a few teachers stood around surveying the damage and sending the last students home. A scuffed pair of brown shoes almost passed by where I sat.

"Izzy?" Mr. Greene asked. "Izzy, what are you still doing here? You should get home." I looked up to him, slightly dazed.

"Lauren left. I came with Jessica but I couldn't find her, and then I couldn't find Lauren either. She was my ride. And then everyone was leaving but I can find them anywhere, and she was supposed to give me a ride home, and so I was waiting, then there was that crash, and everyone is gone. Lauren was my ride, but she left me." Right, rambling. Someone, please, find the off switch.

"Is there anyone you can call?"

I thought about it. Was there? Renee could be home. Possibly. She might even be sober enough to drive. Stranger things had happened. Then again, I could grow a tail and begin speaking Latin.

"Maybe my mother, but my cell died." I followed Mr. Greene to the office to use the phone there and tried dialing the home number. Then my private home phone line. Then Renee's cell phone. I left a quick message on her voicemail, not expecting her to ever get it. She could rarely even find the thing, and when she could it wasn't charged. If I found it and charged it for her then she still didn't know how to use it.

"Two lines down and one no answer," I told him numbly. Of course. A tree had probably taken down the power and phone lines to our house. That's what happens when you live in an area with above ground lines surrounded by eucalyptus trees in a storm. Eucalyptus drops branches bigger than small trees. I'll never know why people plant them near homes. Renee thought they were whimsical and fresh. It made her feel like she was living in the Outback, she claimed. Leave it to Renee to pick a house built into a mountainside and surrounded by kamikaze trees that want to kill you when they get watered.

"Is there anyone else you can call?" Mr. Greene asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know anyone else's number, they were all in my phone." I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and stared at the heels Jessica talked me into wearing. Perfect. Five miles in a downpour with thunder and lightning in the middle of the night was enough without even trying to add in walking that far in heels. Maybe I could just sleep on the floor in the gym.

The office door slammed open, startling me. I jumped and let out an undignified little squeak, then immediately blushed. I hoped, just for a second, that Lauren or Jessica remembered they were supposed to give me a ride home and came back to look for me.

No such luck. Adonis himself stood in the doorway, his bronze locks flattened and dripping with rain. The white shirt of his suit was plastered to him, sticking to his toned physique like a second skin. I couldn't help it, I looked. Ahh, perfection.

He coughed lightly and I quickly averted my eyes, feeling my blush grow hotter. Great. I had probably passed any shade of red and moved on to purples now.

"Coach sent me down to tell you the fire is out," Edward told Mr. Greene. "The last fire engine just left and Coach said to tell you he's going home too."

"Right," Mr. Greene confirmed. "How are you getting home Edward?"

"Esme is going to come get me. I was supposed to ride home with Emmett but I stayed to help Coach get the bleachers put away. I just have to call her."

Mr. Greene nodded. "You should call her, then. It's late. We should all be getting home." He turned back to me. "Izzy, are you sure there's no one else you can call? A neighbor, maybe?" I hunched my shoulders and shook my head. We had never lived in one place long enough to make many family friends. Renee was too flighty for anyone to take seriously. And I wouldn't call Phil for help, not for anything. Charlie, maybe, but I had no idea how to reach him except that he was far away. Probably still in Washington. He had stopped trying to call after Phil talked to him two years earlier.

Edward talked quietly on his phone while Mr. Greene paced behind his desk. I slumped in one of the waiting chairs and wished to be almost anywhere else.

"Esme is on her way," Edward told us, sliding into one of the other waiting chairs. "She'll call when she gets here."

A strong gust of wind rattled the windows, pelting them with icy rain as the storm continued to rage outside. The pale backup lights flickered. We sat in silence just listening to the storm.

"What are we going to do with you, Izzy?" Mr. Greene wondered. "I suppose I could give you a ride home. Do you live far?"

"Out in the hills. We're a mile off the paved road though, only four wheel drive."

He hummed lowly. Everyone knew Principal Greene drove a tiny Mini Cooper. If Renee had chosen a house in town like everyone else that would work fine. A Mini Cooper would not make it to our place though. It would be bogged down in the mud and stuck before we got halfway there.

"Esme is driving Emmett's Jeep," Edward offered. "Maybe we can give you a ride?" He ran a hand through his hair, scattering drops of water across the floor. I glanced up at him. He looked almost nervous. Maybe he just felt like he had to offer. I obviously had run out of other options. He probably didn't really want the creepy silent girl in a small car with him.

His phone beeped before I could answer. "Esme is here," he told us. "I'll be right back." He was out the door in a second, disappearing into the sheet of falling rain. Seconds ticked by. Edward ducked back in the door. "She says it's fine, come on!"

I turned wide eyes to Mr. Greene. "Have a good holiday break!" he called, waving me out the door and looking relieved. I mutely followed Edward towards the parking lot. Walking in high heels is not a very good idea for me. I have no idea why I thought running in the rain would be. Five steps out the door I stumbled. I would have fallen flat into a puddle if Edward hadn't caught my elbow. It was the first time he had ever touched me, and felt like sparks danced across my skin. Or maybe that was just the freezing cold rain beating down on us. After the second slip he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I knew it was just to keep me from falling, but still – it felt nice. The top of my head barely reached past his shoulder.

Esme had pulled the Jeep right up to the curb out front. Emmet's Jeep was enormous, the kind you need a ladder to get inside of. Edward opened the front passenger door for me and pointed to a grab bar next to it. I looked for a step to climb up. The bottom of the door was as high as my waist! Where was the step? There's no step! The bolts where it should have been were there. The step definitely was not there. I asked Edward over the rumbling engine, but could tell by the confusion on his face that he couldn't hear. I pointed at the missing step. He shrugged apologetically, then quickly swooped in and scooped me up around the waist, lifting me into the seat and closing the door.

"Edward!" the woman in the driver's seat scolded as he climbed into the back. It was much quieter with all the doors closed. "You could have warned the poor girl!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking sheepish. "I forgot the step is missing on that side. Izzy, this is Esme. Esme, Izzy."

"Nice to meet you dear," Esme smiled warmly. She was petite, with waves of caramel-colored hair and a heart shaped face. She looked nothing like Edward, or Emmett. I decided she must be his step-mother, since he called her by name.

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old!" She chuckled, and I saw Edward roll his eyes dramatically. "Now, where are we taking you?"

I gave her directions for the first couple turns and we rolled out of the parking lot into the vacant streets. The roads were littered with branches and scattered debris. When we started getting into the hills the branches got larger. Not even halfway there a large tree had come down, taking out the power lines as I had expected, but also blocking the road. The only road going to my house. An emergency sign with flashing lights had been put up to warn drivers the road was closed. Esme coasted the Jeep to a stop. I stared forlornly out the windshield at the giant trunk. It was far too big to even consider moving by hand, even if it wasn't on top of downed power lines.

"Well…" she murmured. "Looks like we won't be going this way. It's late honey; how about you stay with us tonight and we can figure it out in the morning?"

It took me about two seconds to consider my options. Walking over two miles in heels and a dress, in the middle of a torrential downpour with thunder and lightning, without a sidewalk, where I could be flattened at any time by falling trees. No, not walking home. Returning to an empty school. Also not a great idea. Or spending the night at the home of Adonis, and maybe, possibly getting to spend a little more time around Edward before the two week long school holiday. "Okay," I quietly agreed. I couldn't know that that one word would change my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. Or anything more fun than the astounding ability to find something to injure myself on-

**Chapter 2:**

I never expected Edward Cullen's house to look so completely normal. He was so much larger than life I always imagined he lived in a majestic glass-walled mansion somewhere with a great view, or a super modern loft, or even some kind of designer modern place. Maybe on Mount Olympus. When Esme parked in front of a slightly larger than average two story Spanish style house in an older neighborhood not far from school I thought she was joking for a moment. Maybe they had decided not to let me come home with them after all, and they were just going to leave me on a random street corner.

"Home sweet home!" Esme called cheerfully. Huh. Go figure, the Cullens are mortals, or at least live like they are.

By the time I got my seatbelt undone and my door open Edward was there waiting to help me down. We hurried through the rain, following Esme to the front door. The place was warm and homey inside. Full of earth tones and little artsy pieces, including a long woven rug leading into the house from the entryway. Where I was currently standing, soaked, shivering pathetically, dripping all over the floor and probably looking like a drowned rat with emo mascara tears. Esme and Edward kicked off their shoes under a bench, so I left the dreaded heels there too.

"You two just wait here," Esme ordered us. "I'll go get some towels." She hurried away into a side hallway, leaving me alone with an equally soaked Edward. I rubbed my arms, trying to warm up before I got even colder. Some people enjoy cold weather and don't mind being cold. I am not one of those people. At least, not anymore. Edward shuffled awkwardly beside me. His socks were black, I noticed. I was glad I had worn solid tights and my feet were covered, instead of going bare legged like Jessica had wanted me to. She talked me into going, and the dress, and the heels, and even letting her put my hair up. Nobody was going to get me to go without some kind of socks though. Nuh uh. The rubbing didn't seem to be helping so I moved on to subtly trying to wipe my thumbs under my eyes. Maybe that would minimize the clown makeup. Oh, how I wished for a mirror. Or a hole to crawl into. Or a mirror IN a hole. Preferably with an electric blanket. Yeah, that'd be best.

Esme snapped me out of my escapist musings by handing me the biggest, fluffiest towel I'd ever seen. It was more like a fuzzy, terrycloth afghan and it was warm like she'd just taken it out of the dryer. I immediately loved it. And her by extension. Yes, it was just a towel. But it was a pretty incredible towel. Maybe someday I would write epic poetry about the wonderfulness of warm, fluffy towels when your soaked and freezing. Somebody should.

"Edward," she ordered, "you go get changed into something dry. I'll find Izzy something to wear." I followed her down the same hallway she'd gone down before, wrapped in my warm and wonderful towel toga. Behind us, Edward's light footsteps climbed the stairs and disappeared.

I blushed when I realized she was leading me into the master suite, and to her own wardrobe. Most of the room was taken up by a huge, California King size bed. I blotted the towel over my still dripping hair while I waited. Esme fussed for a few minutes searching around until she found a set of pale blue pajamas.

"These will probably be a little big on you, you're a little smaller than I am, but we can roll them up. They'll be good enough for tonight. Now into there and get changed!" She handed me the silky pajamas and pushed me towards the open bathroom door.

The first thing I did was check for raccoon eyes, and I was highly relieved to see that I either hadn't had them or my sly wiping up maneuver had fixed them. I chose to believe that I hadn't had them in the first place. I quickly washed off the remainder of the light makeup I had worn and hung my tights and Jessica's borrowed dress over the shower rail.

The silky pajamas felt heavenly against my skin. The cuffs were a little too long, so the sleeves flopped over my hands and I had to fold up the pants, but it wasn't too bad. I twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring the way they clung to my curves. They actually made me look like I had curves! Amazing. Esme had moved from lovable to a saint in my book. Saint Esme, provider of the fluffy towels and wonderful pajamas. The only problem now was my feet. No matter how nice she was, I wasn't going out there with bare feet and I couldn't wear my wet tights. Cautiously, I peeked around the door.

"Esme?" She materialized in front of me, and I had to grab the door frame to keep from falling over in shock.

"Yes, dear? How are those fitting? Are they okay? I can find you something else if you like. Maybe one of the boys has some old sweats that are smaller."

"They're great Esme, really, thanks, but could I borrow some socks please? If it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh! Of course!" She pulled a pair from a nearby drawer and handed them through the tiny gap I'd opened the door.

"Be right out," I told her, closing the door again just in case.

"Take your time, whenever you're ready."

Everyone's feet are a little freaky looking. Mine were just especially so. I breathed a sigh of relief after they were covered in warm cotton and relatively hidden.

"Very nice!" Esme crowed when I came out a moment later. She had me turn around to show off the pajamas. "I think those look better on you than they do on me!" I fought valiantly against the blush marching across my face but lost terribly. As usual.

"Now, let's go figure out where to put you for the night, shall we?" I followed her to the base of the stairs, where Esme stopped.

"Boys!" she hollered up. "We're coming up; everyone better be decent!" Someone hooted and catcalled, probably Emmett. Where Edward was always polite and reserved, his older brother Emmett would be the top pick if you had to guess who was most likely to streak across the stage naked at graduation. If there was noise to make and fun to be had he was there. He was rowdy, loud and boisterous. And enormous. Emmett was a senior, and our star quarterback. He had to be at least 6'5", even taller than Edward, and his arms were as big around as my legs. He had dark curls and dimples that girls swooned over, but he didn't look much like Edward. In short, he was absolutely terrifying.

At the top of the stairs, we entered a small landing where Edward and Emmett were lounging on a sofa with a third boy I hadn't met. Everyone was dressed in flannel pajamas or sweats. Emmett and the blonde boy held old school Nintendo controllers, racing across the television screen as Mario and Luigi. Wow! It had been years since I'd seen those pixelicious graphics and heard that retro theme. I grinned in spite of myself. Who doesn't love some classic Mario?

"Okay boys, shut it down. It's time for bed." Groans sounded all around, but Esme neatly ignored them. "You know Edward and Emmett of course, and this is my youngest, Jasper. Jasper, meet Izzy."

"Hullo," Jasper said softly, turning to scrutinize me with pale blue eyes. Jasper had an accent, Southern of some sort, but Esme, Emmett and Edward didn't. I blinked in confusion. He also looked nothing like the others. He was probably about 14, and looked taller than average but the most slender of the three boys. His complexion was much lighter than either of them, and didn't look like Esme's either.

"So, Izzy, we can put you on the top bunk in Jasper's room, or I can make up a bed on the couch out here for you, or "

"She can have my room," Edward interrupted softly. Three sets of shocked eyes turned to him, four if you count my own. He shrugged. "I'll bunk with Jasper. Let me just grab some stuff." He casually strolled into the left of the three doors opening off the landing. Emmett made a small choking sound.

"Whoa," he breathed. He looked at me with what can only be described as exaggerated awe. "You actually got invited into Edward's Emo Den of Angsty Solitude." He blinked slowly.

"I'm not even allowed to go in there," Jasper offered. Thanks guys, not helping me feel more comfortable about this arrangement.

"Hush you two," Esme scolded. "I'm sure Edward is just making sure our guest is comfortable. Like you two should be doing. Honestly, boys." I looked to see if Edward had come back yet, but didn't miss seeing Esme's 'zip the lips' gesture, or her slicing one finger across her throat. Right, boys have been silenced.

"Bed," she informed them, flapping her hands to shoo them along. "Good night, boys!" It was actually rather funny seeing her boss them around. Even slender Jasper towered over her. Emmett and Jasper obediently shuffled off into two more doors, Emmett to the far right and Jasper into the center door.

"Night mah brotha," Emmett sing-songed, lightly shoving Jasper as they walked away, "Night, Ednerd! Night Mom, n night, Izzy-bizzy!"

"Why don't you just wait here a minute, I'll get some fresh linens on the bed," Esme offered.

"I could help," I started, but Esme quickly waved me off and headed for Edward's open door. I sat on the recently vacated sofa.

Jasper glanced at Emmett's closed door and to where I sat doing my best to pretend not to be there. "Good night, Mom," he mumbled quietly, wrapping Esme in the briefest of hugs before he disappeared into his room. She practically glowed with joy, beaming after him for a moment. When she entered Edward's room I walked over to a small alcove near the top of the stairs. A window seat had been built in, overlooking the back yard. The storm was still raging outside, whipping the trees around and drumming rain against the glass. I shivered involuntarily, glad to be indoors. A fourth door stood open next to the window seat and I peered inside. A bathroom, tidy, though you could tell it was used primarily by teenage boys. I heard murmured voices from Edward's open door a few seconds before he emerged, red faced but looking otherwise calm.

"Night, Izzy," he mumbled, ducking into Jasper's room and softly closing the door before I had a chance to reply.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered to the empty room.

Esme came to collect me a moment later, bustling me into Edward's surrendered room. The walls were lined in bookcases, full of all types of media. Books, of course, but also CDs, old records and shelves of binders and notebooks. A black leather loveseat was pushed against the wall, under a large window. Edward's bed was also black, a queen size with a simple comforter.

"This will be your bathroom for tonight," Esme informed me, pushing open another door to a small en suite. "I'll be right downstairs if you need anything, or I'm sure one of the boys can help you. I put out a new toothbrush for you on the counter. Do you need anything else, dear?"

"No, thank you, Esme," I smiled at her gratefully. She squeezed my shoulder affectionately, wishing me goodnight as she closed the door behind her.

Do you remember watching old TV shows where they wake up in an alternate universe where nothing quite makes sense? I decided my life must be like that. It really didn't make sense for me to be here, in Edward Cullen's bedroom, wearing silk pajamas after being rescued from being trapped at school and then doted on by his wonderful what – mother? Step-mother? I decided it didn't matter what Esme was.

Thunder rumbled outside, further away than it had been. I hoped the storm was finally dying down. I smothered a yawn, pulled off my socks and crawled into bed. Edward had the most comfortable bed ever, and I couldn't resist a little squee. The sheets were fresh and crisp, but even over the freshly laundered smell I could detect the delicious aroma of sandalwood and spice, the intoxicating combo that was pure Edward. I felt bad about kicking him out of his room, even though he offered, but I couldn't feel bad about being here. I sighed happily, switching off the light on the bedside table, burrowing under the covers and quickly falling asleep. Tomorrow reality would come back, but for tonight I was sleeping in Edward's bed and all was right with the world.

I snapped wide awake sometime in the night, bolting upright in bed. It took a second for me to remember where I was. I looked around to see if anything was out of place, anything that might have woken me up. The glowing green numbers on the alarm clock told me it was just past 2 in the morning. The door was open, just a little bit and I couldn't see through in the dark, but I was certain it had been closed when I fell asleep. I felt my eyes widen in fright and I reached for the light switch.

"Izzy, shh, it's alright. It's just me," Edward murmured lowly, stepping out of the shadows outside the door and into the moonlight. He looked ethereal in the pale glow, otherworldly, even in old flannel pajamas. "Is it alright if I come in? I don't want to wake my brothers up."

"Um. Sure." What was I really going to tell him? No, he couldn't come in his own room? Yeah, right. And like I'd turn down a chance to be in his room with him. A girl can dream, right?

Edward closed the door with an almost inaudible click and crept over to sit on the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to wake you, or scare you…"

"I'm not scared," I interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at me, quirking one side of his mouth up into an irresistible smirk. "Okay, maybe just a little. You just startled me, is all."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was up, and I just heard noises, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I knocked, but you didn't answer."

Oh no. Noises. I was well aware that I talked in my sleep. Since Angela had moved away I hadn't dared to sleep over at anyone's house for fear of what they might hear. Of course, I had never personally heard what I had to say while I was sleeping. Renee tried to reassure me it was mostly gibberish, but I knew better. Sometimes words came out. Sometimes whole sentences came out. Once, Angela tried to record it for me, but you couldn't actually hear what I was saying over her own giggling on the tape and by morning she had forgotten what I said.

"I talk in my sleep," I told Edward cautiously. "Sorry, I should have warned you."

"Don't worry about it," Edward grinned. "Here, listen to this." He crept back over to the door, pushing it silently open and waved for me to come over. I started to slide out of bed then remembered – I had no socks on. He'd see my feet. I froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Just, don't look at my feet, okay?"

"Uh, sure." I made sure his eyes stayed up while I made my way over to the door. Once I got there I could clearly hear a deep, rhythmic rumbling. I had heard bits and pieces of it before, but assumed it was distant thunder, or the wind.

"Emmett." Edward declared smugly. Emmett's closed door was at least 20 feet away. I slapped a hand over my mouth, smothering the giggle that wanted to escape. Edward grinned at me conspiratorially. Another loud, stuttering snort rent the air and a giggle really did get out. Edward pulled me back into the room, closing the door and chuckling quietly. We returned to the bed, where I sat against the pillows and quickly threw the covers over my lap. Edward sat back on the foot of the bed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, really. I don't know how Jasper shares a wall with him. I swear, I can see things walking across his desk. Emmett sounds like he's trying to choke a grizzly to death in there." I laughed, covering my face with my hands to muffle the noise.

"Is that why you were up?" I asked when the giggles died down.

"Nah. I don't sleep much."

"Insomnia?"

"It happens." He shrugged, gesturing at the bookcases lining the walls. "It's why I have so much to do in here. It keeps me busy at night."

"That must be rough."

"Sometimes. It's better since Carlisle and Esme found me though. I've been with them seven years now." My confusion must have been more obvious than I thought. "I'm adopted," he explained. Ah, that made more sense. "We all are." Even more sense. So that's why they all looked nothing alike.

"And Jasper is new?" I asked.

"He's only been with us six months."

We sat in silence a few minutes, listening to the wind howl outside. Every once in a while, one of Emmett's snores could be heard above the noise and we chuckled. The furnace cycled off, leaving a chill in the air when the heat stopped blowing. I shivered, pulling the blankets up around myself.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "Do you need another blanket? I could go get you one."

"I'll be fine. I just really don't like to be cold." He looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then determined. He walked over to the side of the bed, sitting next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My traitorous body melted into his side without my permission. The boy practically radiated glorious heat. I sighed contentedly.

"Better?"

"Mm hmm." I wiggled my toes, stretching my legs out in front of me. Edward's bed smelled wonderful, but Edward himself smelled so much better. And did I mention he was warm? I let my eyes drift closed.

"I should probably go, and let you go back to sleep," Edward murmured reluctantly. His fingertips ghosted across my shoulder.

"Don't go."

"'Kay." I rested my head against his shoulder. After a moment, I felt his cheek rest against me. His breath fluttered my hair. I was about 90% certain that I must have been dreaming, or possibly in a coma. Maybe the bleachers had collapsed on me, or I'd made a spectacle of myself falling down them again and this time I'd given myself brain damage. No other explanation made sense for how I had ended up cuddled up to Edward Cullen, in his room, in his bed. And did I mention the silk pajamas? All I needed was a unicorn to confirm my theory.

"Izzy?"

"Hmm?"

"So, how did you end up stranded at the dance like that?"

"I wasn't even going to go. Jessica talked me into it. Lauren was supposed to give me a ride home, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I guess they forgot and left without me." I tried hard not to let any lingering bitterness out with the words. They came out strangely stilted instead.

"Why do you even hang around them?" Edward asked. His arm tightened slightly around my shoulders. "You're so much better than that."

I snorted. "I don't exactly have friends lined up around the block, Edward. I don't have anyone else." I don't think I had ever missed Angela so badly. Of all the places Renee had lived and all the people I had met, Angela was the only true friend I'd made. When her father got transferred I had moped around for a week solid, until Renee threatened to take me to see her spiritual healer if I didn't perk up.

Edward sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Edward?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you end up with the Cullens?" He tensed, but didn't reply. "You don't have to answer, I mean, I was just wondering…."

"It's okay. I…" he shifted, and I saw his other hand raise to run through his hair. "It's not something I talk about much." He paused a moment, then sat up straight and removed his arm from around my shoulders. I shifted away from him, trying to make out his facial expression in the dim green glow of the alarm clock. "Here," he offered, reaching for my hand. I thought maybe he would show me a picture, or … I don't know. I did not expect him to start stripping. Edward pulled up his shirt, revealing a tantalizing trail of hair descending from his navel, toned abs, and the bottom of his ribs. He placed my hand along the side of his chest, shuddering as my fingertips slid down a long, slightly raised line from his left ribcage down to his hip. I couldn't see the line in the dark, but I could clearly feel it. When our hands reached the bottom of the scar just above his waistband he released me, tugging his shirt down and folding his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath.

"I was nine. My parents' names were Elizabeth and Edward Senior. My last name was Masen. We lived in Chicago. Dad was taking us to see the Cubs, my first major league ball game. I wanted to go so bad; we'd been talking about it for weeks. I remember being in the car, and a lot of noise. That's it. When I woke up, I was in the hospital two weeks later. They told me I couldn't move because both of my legs, my left arm and four ribs were broken. I couldn't talk until they took the ventilator out the next day. They wouldn't tell me what happened, and nobody would tell me where my parents were." He shuddered. I reached for one of his hands, and he squeezed back.

"Then the social worker came." He spat the title like a foul epithet. "They told me we'd been hit by a truck when they ran the red light. The driver had been drinking. He didn't even slow down. I might never walk again and my parents were gone. Just like that." He snapped. His voice wavered between numb and bitter.

"I spent three more weeks in the hospital before they sent me to the first foster home. I was there less than a month, just until the casts came off. They didn't want to deal with physical therapy and having a crippled kid around anymore. The next place was okay, for a while. That's when I stopped being able to sleep. I kept moving for almost a year. I met Carlisle when I was waiting for a physical therapy appointment. My foster parents dropped me off and left." He pulled up the left leg of his pajama pants, running his fingers along a thin scar by his knee. "I was still on crutches then, and I couldn't get the door open." He chuckled humorlessly. "Carlisle opened it for me. Turns out, he was there to consult for me. Carlisle is a pediatric orthopedic surgeon, one of the best in the country. He said he could fix my knee if they'd let him, but foster care wouldn't cover it. It took him a couple months to let him do the surgery for free. The next day, Esme brought Emmett to visit me in the hospital. They adopted me a month later." He swished a hand around. "And here we are." He sagged, looking spent.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling Edward's head onto my shoulder and rubbing his back until his breathing was slow and even again. I'd seen Edward at his strongest, controlling the ball down the court, commanding a classroom, gaining the admiration of all our peers. I couldn't believe he carried all that around with him, and by himself. How could anyone be so strong? My heart ached for the broken boy beside me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"For telling me."

"Mm hmm."

Edward was brave. To show me the deepest scars he had, and to tell me. I wondered why he had told me at all. I don't know if I would have, in his position. But I never had been. Maybe he just needed someone to tell. Some part of me was glad that it was me he had chosen to talk to, even if I did just happen to be the one handy. I hoped there was something about me that made him want to tell me, that it was more than coincidence. I couldn't know what it was like to survive what he had, but I could accept him as he was. I could let him know he wasn't alone, even if my story wasn't the same.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I steeled my nerve, and threw back the blankets. Even in the dim light I could see the uneven gaps between my toes. The portions all in a line like they should be. The portions that never would be again.

"I… it was frostbite." I stuttered out. "Two years ago, at Christmas. So, almost two years exactly now. " I wrung my hands anxiously in my lap. Edward leaned forward, hovering his hand above my ankle.

"Can I?" he asked gently. Like he was asking a spooked animal that might bite him or bolt. Not a completely inaccurate assessment. Only a handful of people had seen my feet. If Edward could show me his scars, I could show him mine. I reminded myself, he had been that brave before I had. He wouldn't judge now.

"Okay."

Edward feathered the lightest of touches across the bridge of my foot. I squirmed.

"Tickles." I explained when he looked up.

"Sorry," he murmured, resuming his path. I shook when he reached the nubs and stubs where my toes had been. My big toes had survived intact, but most of the others hadn't. Some were missing tips. Some were just gone. I focused on my weaving hands, unable to watch as he took in the mutilated flesh.

"What happened, Izzy?" His voice cracked over my name.

"It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed. "Renee – that's my mother – is always trying new things. She never sticks with them, it's always on to the next thing. That winter she decided it was going to be skiing. I'd never even seen snow before, not since I was a baby. We were living in Arizona at the time. So Phil – that's my stepfather – rented a cabin for us in Big Bear for Christmas break. Even then, I was clumsy. Not as much as now, but enough. So I wouldn't go on skis. Phil and Renee went out every day though. I mostly stayed in the cabin." Edward captured one of my twisting hands in his, and I squeezed, grateful for the momentary distraction.

"They didn't drink until the third night we were there. I didn't even know it was in the car. I went out for a walk after dinner and by the time I got back Renee was passed out in the bathroom. Phil was still doing shots in the living room, so I tried to drag her into the bedroom myself. It was just across the hall. We were almost there when Renee got sick. I tried to clean it up, but they didn't have any rags, and I guess Phil must have heard something because he came to see. He was so mad." I shuddered, remembering that potent rage. It was a face I'd never forget. Even if I never saw it again. I knew I would see it again though, and probably soon.

"Phil started yelling, how I shouldn't have moved her out of the bathroom. She got sick on the carpet. He wasn't going to get his deposit back. I remember screaming when he pushed me out the front door, but Renee was completely out by then. She didn't hear me. It was snowing outside. Phil locked the door and turned off the light. He must have passed out pretty soon after that. I took off my coat and boots as soon as I got in the house, so I was barefoot and it was freezing out." Edward's thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"At least I was wearing sweats and thermals. The patio was covered, and there was a doormat. I made myself into a ball to keep warm. By the time Renee woke up, I was hypothermic. Phil said I must have locked myself out and was making up stories. She didn't believe me, even after I got out of the hospital." I gruffly wiped away the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I wanted to go live with Charlie after that. Charlie is my father. He would have taken me, he called once when I was in the hospital and said he was going to come visit. The next time he called, Phil took the phone away. He never called again after that. The next day, Renee decided we were moving again. We left Arizona two days later. I don't even know if Charlie knows where we are now."

Edward abruptly scooped me into his lap, wrapping me safely in his arms and tucking my head under his chin. He swallowed thickly.

"It's not your fault."

"I-"

"It's not," he insisted. I nodded mutely against the flat plane of his chest. The tension eventually melted from my shoulders as he slowly rocked. Edward gently stroked my hair. I listened to the rhythmic thuds of his heartbeat, the even swelling of his breath, and the wind whistling outside. My eyes grew heavy. I fought to keep them open, snapping them back up only to have them drift closed again.

Edward pulled back the blankets, wrapping them over us and sliding down into the bed. He delicately moved me off his lap and I sleepily curled into his side.

"I should go so you can sleep, Izzy," Edward whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Edward began to hum softly instead of replying, though I didn't recognize the melody. I was beautiful, whatever it was.

I could have sworn that I felt his lips brush across my forehead that night when I was halfway into my dreams, and that I heard him whisper something sweetly in my ear before he walked away. But maybe that's only my wishes speaking. I'll always remember that storm as the first day I truly hoped that Edward Cullen could care about me. Yes, there would always be doubt that he just needed someone to share with and it could just as easily have been anyone, but I'd like to believe that I was something special to him. Maybe, if I wish hard enough, as special as he has always been to me.

**Author's Note:**

If you've read this far, thank you! This is my very first fanfic ever. I'd love to get some feedback. Do you love it, do you hate it? What needs to be improved? I have a lot more of this story to tell, and if I hear that you'd like to know how the rest goes I'll keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I merely make their characters survive terrible things.

Chapter 3:

Morning dawned overcast. The air still felt charged with electricity from the previous night's storm and revelations. I stretched luxuriously, clinging to the last moments of sleep. I didn't know what time I had finally fallen asleep, but it had to have been the early hours of the morning. I felt like I had spent the night gnawing on a gym sock and rubbing sand into my eyes. Delightful. Very attractive too, I'm sure. I rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head in a bid to go back to sleep. Maybe just another hour. It almost worked, too, until some oaf suddenly pounded on the door and bellowed louder than an angry bull. A very cheerful, morning person sort of angry bull.

"Izzy!" Emmett thundered. "Breakfast! Mom says we can't eat until you get up because we'll eat it all, c'mon, get up, please? Get up! Pleeeeease?" He pounded desperately on the door.

I groaned, flailing around on the nightstand until the alarm clock pointed towards me. 9:30 already. Okay, it wasn't dawn, just overcast. Still too early for sane, rational teenagers to be voluntarily out of bed. Weren't teenagers all supposed to have that natural vampire sleep pattern? Cause trouble all night, unconscious all day in a room devoid of sunlight? Emmett was severely breaking the rules, and there would be repercussions. As soon as I figured out what to do to a terrifying boy that was probably three times my size. At least. Maybe more. Somehow, I doubted he'd be impressed if I savagely attacked his kneecaps. Then again, he might.

"Izzy!" Emmett wailed. For someone closer to adulthood than I was, he certainly could sound like a petulant child. His footsteps pounded back and forth in front of the door.

"Awright, I'm up!" I called, hoping he'd go away and I could quietly go back to sleep for a few more minutes. It didn't work. The door instantly flew open and Emmett came bouncing in.

"Come on, come on, come on! Mom made pancakes. We have to hurry, or Edward will eat all the bacon. We must haves the bacon." He squinted shifty eyes, darting around the room. "The bacon, it is our precious. Oh yes, we must haves it." He grinned brightly, rubbing his hands together, and I wondered if someone had knocked a few brain cells loose in Friday's game or if Emmett was secretly always this insane over bacon. Or over anything, really. I'd never taken much time to study him closely, especially if Edward was around. He was a much, much better candidate for close scrutiny. And if I could get myself out of bed, I might just be able to do some of that studying.

I sat up, running my fingers through the tangled mass of my hair. "M'comin'," I mumbled, semi-coherently. "Will there be coffee?"

"Psshaw, of course there's coffee!" Emmet stared at me as though I had grown a second head.

"'Kay." I yawned, slithering out from under the covers, and flapped a hand at Emmett. "You, go 'way. I'll come down." Emmett wooped loudly, galloping down the stairs with the stealth of an entire herd of rampaging wildebeest. I shuffled into Edward's bathroom to at least make some attempt to look presentable, and remove whatever roadkill had taken up residence in my mouth while I slept. My tongue felt furry, so I decided it was probably a mammal, and that that was probably a good thing. I didn't want a lizard in my mouth, or a spider or anything. Not that a mouse would be much better, but on the evolutionary scale it's at least closer to a steak. And there's my early morning logic for you. The train has left the station, and gone right off a cliff.

After a few minutes trying in vain to flatten my hair and wash the crust off my eyes I surrendered, brushed my teeth and opened the door to make my way downstairs. Edward's door was directly across from the other bathroom door, where a very shirtless and disgruntled looking Jasper leaned on the doorframe. I averted my eyes as quickly as I could, but not quickly enough to avoid noticing the scars that covered his abdomen. Some were still angry looking dark pink, others had faded to white. However Jasper had come to the Cullens, it hadn't been pleasant. I felt a sense of camaraderie for him.

"One of these days, I hope Emmett trips down the stairs in his morning joy fest and breaks out his teeth," Jasper muttered. Somehow, it didn't sound very threatening with his pleasant Southern twang. Almost charming. I grinned at him as enthusiastically as I could manage for only have been awake ten minutes.

"Not a morning person either?"

"Hmph," he grunted, rubbing at one eye. "Breakfast is downstairs, ya better get down there. Emmett wasn't kiddin', Edward really will eat all the bacon. Not even Esme can protect it. He's like a bacon stealing ninja."

The delicious aromas of maple syrup and Italian Roast met me about the same time, halfway down the stairs. You know those old cartoons, where the smell of something amazing lifts someone up by their nose and they float towards it with happy little wiggling feet? Yeah, in my head, I was doing that. In my body, I tripped two steps from the bottom and landed very gracefully on mine. At least it wasn't my face, this time.

"Oh, dear!" Esme fussed, hurrying over to me. Emmett snickered in the kitchen, and was just reaching for a plate of something when Esme turned on him. "Don't you touch that bacon, Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" He pouted, but stepped back and stared longingly at the plate. Now whose snickering, Emmett? Ha! "Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Coffee?" I asked hopefully. Edward chuckled from where he stood, leaning against the dining room wall, casually chewing on a slice of bacon.

"Edward! I thought I told you to stay out of that bacon too!"

Edward stuffed the rest of the slice into his mouth, chewing frantically. "Wha' bac'n?" he asked, looking far too angelic to really be innocent. Esme rolled her eyes, muttering about boys.

"You must be Izzy," a blonde man seated at the table said, lowering his newspaper to smile kindly at me. He couldn't have been more than 30, maybe 35. "I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you sir," I mumbled, reliving my very stylish grand entrance in super slow motion. Fabulous. Way to make a good impression, Isabella. Swan I may be, but graceful I am not. If Esme's stove suddenly broke, she could probably finish cooking breakfast on my face. My blush felt hot enough.

Esme shuttled dishes piled high onto the table, and the remaining Cullens materialized in their seats. And finally, glorious, steaming black Ambrosial nectar, there appeared a cup of coffee. There may have been little chirping birdies and a trumpet fanfare involved. I'm certain there was an Esme involved. I ticked off one more reason for Esme's sainthood.

Breakfast with the Cullens was certainly different. At Renne's house, I usually ate cold cereal leaning over the kitchen counter before running out the door to catch a ride into town with Phil. He was almost always sober first thing in the morning, so it was safe enough. Or if he wasn't, sometimes I could get Mrs. Cope next door to let me ride with her. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a warm breakfast, that wasn't for dinner and made primarily from artfully carved Spam. Apparently, when you're intoxicated heavily enough, it really resembles meat. Phil and Renee thought the stuff was practically a food group on its own. Naturally, I loathed it.

Far before I was ready for the morning to be over, Edward was helping me back into the Jeep. Esme loaned me some sweats to wear home, and I promised her to send them back with Edward. I carried Jessica's still damp dress in a grocery bag.

Esme had an early appointment, so Emmett had agreed to drive. Thick piles of debris still spotted the streets and lay piled in the gutters. I was both saddened and relieved to see that the tree had been removed from the road. I pointed the way for Emmett to turn down the almost hidden side street where we left the pavement. The rain had partially washed out the dirt road in several places, and the Jeep lurched over the deep ruts but we made it through. The last fences disappeared beside us as we got closer to home. The road faded into a set of wheel grooves climbing steeply up the hillside. Finally, the house appeared from behind a clump of overgrown scrub brush and scraggly looking trees.

"This is me," I said meekly. The place didn't usually look this much like an abandoned shack, did it? Maybe it did, and I just didn't care. We'd lived in some crazy places, but I'd never really been embarrassed by our house before. Somehow, having Edward's eyes here made it different. I wanted to be able to show him something better, to be able to come home to my own Esme.

Edward hugged me tightly when he helped me down. It lasted only a second in real time, but for me it was a lifetime. I could have stayed in that moment forever.

"Be safe," he whispered. I nodded, waved goodbye to Emmett and climbed the crooked steps to my front door. Behind me, the rumble of the Jeep's engine began to back away. I unlocked the door and stepped back into my own life.

Rampaging dust bunnies and a thousand discarded partial art projects, a slowly dripping ceiling and the piles of dusty brown bottles. Far more bottles than there were when I left for school Friday morning. Too many. My pulse skyrocketed, and I turned to the front door to bolt. Maybe, if I ran fast enough, I'd catch up to the Jeep before they left. The door only opened a sliver before a gnarled hand slammed it closed in front of me. The thump it made sounded final, defeated, and I felt the tears well up. Phil's rancid breath wafted across my face and I gagged. The alcohol was seeping from his pores, clouds of it surrounded him.

"Izzy," he growled. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. Where've you been, little Izzy?" He flipped a strand of hair that had fallen into my face away. "I saw that boy, Izzy, two boys, you pulled up with. If your momma only knew what you've been doing, little Izzy." He sneered down at me, crushing my chin in his meaty palm, tilting my head back and forcing me to look him in the eye. "And just what have you been doing, little Izzy?"

I whimpered, knowing no answer would make him leave me alone now. I lost that chance the moment the front door closed. Anything I said would only make it worse.

"Answer me, Izzy!" he barked. The hand withdrew from my chin, delivering a resounding slap instead. I sunk to my knees. My eyes watered with the effort to stay silent and still. I knew, if I moved that he would only kick me instead. I could tell by the stinging that my lip had split again but that healed much faster than a rib would. He grabbed the collar of Esme's sweatshirt, dragging me back to my feet.

"You stand up when I'm talking to you," he hissed maliciously. His fist connected with my stomach, knocking me into the wall. One of Renee's ceramic projects tumbled to the floor and shattered. A little rainbow of pieces that could be beautiful, and maybe was. Falling apart.

"Now see what you made me do? Children who break things are very bad. And bad little children should be punished." I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to scream. Just don't scream. Don't let him hear a scream. Please. Anything. I heard the click of his belt buckle. The fat rodeo buckle he never could win himself, but bought second hand easily enough. The hiss of leather sliding through denim as he pulled the heavy strap through the belt loops. I quivered in terror, fighting to keep from vomiting up the breakfast Esme had made on his worn out boots. He snapped the leather, the harsh clap echoing through the empty house. This was a game he played. How many times could he snap it, and how close to my face, before I'd completely lose it? The leather cracked next to my right cheek, but I was silent. Above my left ear, I did not move. In front of my right ear, I flinched but didn't cry out.

Phil's patience cracked before my resolve did. I never saw it coming when he shoved me over. I covered my face to wait for him to be done. I heard the crack before I felt the leather strap bite into my back. After the fifth lash, I lost track. Silent tears rolled down my face. Esme's sweatshirt gave me some protection at least, but I would still be sleeping on my stomach a while. I disappeared inside myself and let Phil, the belt and the filth fade away. Inside my own mind I was still sitting with Edward, warm and safe in his bed, talking into the early hours of the morning. Even if I had to imagine it, I felt loved. Phil could damage my body, but he'd never break me.

I didn't hear the rumble at first, until the engine was shut off. Phil dropped the belt beside me.

"You better keep your fuckin' mouth shut while I see who that is," he warned, backing it up with a kick to the ribs. The air left my lungs in a gust.

Footsteps approached the front door. Light, coordinated footsteps. Not Emmett then. Someone knocked against the rickety front door.

"Izzy?" Oh no. Edward. Phil silently picked up the heavy wooden stand Renee's ceramic had stood on, propping it against his shoulder like a bat. Please, no. I begged silently. Not Edward. "Izzy, open the door! You forgot your bag in the Jeep." He knocked again. Please Edward, just go! The doorknob rattled, and began to turn. I forgot to lock the door!

Phil grinned, shifting his grip on the sturdy length of wood. The door slowly creaked open.

"Izzy?" Edward question, peering into the murky dark. Phil began to swing for him.

"No!" I screamed. Edward flinched, dodging out of the way just in time. The plant stand crashed into the door frame, snapping in half. Jagged splinters rained down.

"You little bitch!" Phil roared in unadulterated rage. His boot connected with my ribs again and I felt the snap more than I heard it. Pain shot through me. The edges of the world got fuzzy. Ordinarily, I would have welcomed fuzzy time.

"Edward," I wheezed, "Run!" Of course, he didn't listen. He charged Phil, tackling him to the ground. Phil was at least 50 pounds heavier and fueled by enough liquor for a small town. The haze around the edges of my vision crept in and I fell under.

When I made it to the surface again, someone was screaming. Pretty hysterically. I was a little shocked to discover it was me, and snapped my mouth closed. I could hear voices just outside, and the slap of a fist connecting with flesh. Edward! What little air I could get deflated. I crawled toward the door, pulling myself to my feet and staggering outside. I grabbed the broken plant stand on the way. Edward was on the porch, and was not the one pinned to the wall being systematically beaten to a pulp. He was, however, desperately trying to stop Emmett before he killed Phil. Tears streamed down Emmett's face, contorted with rage as he rained down blows of vengeance. Phil's face was no longer recognizable, and he appeared to be unconscious.

"Emmett!" I wheezed as loudly as I could. "Emmett, stop!" I shuffled to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Stop, Emmett. He's not worth it." Emmett released his hands, letting Phil's limp body fall unceremoniously to the floor. He was still breathing, and that was good enough. Emmett leaned agains the wall, letting out a wheezing sob.

I swayed and nearly fell. Edward's safe arms wrapped around me, and I peered blearily into his face. "So green," I murmured, reaching to stroke his cheekbone but not quite reaching. Somewhere, I realized I was probably injured worse than I thought. My chest felt heavy and the black was creeping in, but that didn't seem important. "Edward…." The blackness claimed me.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I'm aware that I am evil. It's now past midnight, and even though I still feel like writing I'm going to bed. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'll try to write more tomorrow.

Will work for reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I do possess more chores than I'd really like to do. –

Author's Note:

This one is just a mini chapter. It's the last of this segment, but don't worry – it's not the end.

Chapter 4

Why is it that almost anywhere you go you can recognize a hospital room as soon as you open your eyes? The same bland, sterile décor, that same medicinal chemical scent. The crinkly sheets would be a dead giveaway even if you were unable to see the rest.

My mind was pleasantly blank, and I drifted on an undulating sea of painkiller haze. Little tidbits of conversation wafted through my world, as insubstantial as the air that carried them. The words were tiny, floating butterflies. Misty words about some poor person's punctured lung, a concussion, internal bleeding, self defense and a guilty plea. Moved in the night was dancing around father. I tried to make sense of the whole mess, but hadn't made any decisions when a woman's unrecognizable face spread across my view. She mumbled something about a dosage from far away. I tried to ask her to make the butterflies hold still but the words wouldn't come. My body was not my own, but that was okay. A moment later warmth climbed through my veins and I peacefully slid away.

Somewhere, an alarm clock or other aggravating beeping device was going to get pummeled. Just as soon as I was awake enough to find it. And something to smash it with. Thoroughly. Maybe if I ignored it long enough, it would go away and I could go back to sleep. I groaned, reaching for my pillow to pull it over my head.

My arms caught, stinging pinpricks and tape. I opened my eyes and blearily discovered I was covered in wires and IV tubes. Right. Hospital. That'd explain the beeping. One of my nurses must be sadistic, because the blinds were wide open to a bright, sunny day. But – was that – yes, it definitely was. Someone, somewhere nearby, had coffee. I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to sit up. Searing pain shot through my chest and abdomen, and I immediately relaxed back onto the bed, coughing weakly. Okay, sitting up, not my best idea ever. Won't do that again. I patted around searching for a call button. Hospital beds always have some kind of call button, right? Somewhere? If I could find it, maybe someone would bring me coffee. Wires… more wires… I don't even want to know what that is… hmm. Bandaging. I lifted the sheets and peered down at myself. Even under the hospital gown I could tell my ribs were taped. Okay, that explains the pain. At least some of it. I furrowed my brow, trying to remember how I had managed the broken ribs this time. It was there, just hovering on the edge of my mind, just out of reach.

Was it just my imagination, or was the coffee smell getting stronger? No, it definitely was. I heard the soft click of a door opening somewhere down by my feet. In my mind, I asked eloquently for an explanation of my current condition and location, to acquire some of this ambrosial liquid, and who was at the door. What actually came out sounded more like someone choking a giraffe. Soft footsteps hurried to my bedside. I knew that face! Wavy drifting nurse. She gently patted my shoulder.

"Shhh, honey, don't try to talk. We just took the ventilator tube out this morning, you're going to be sore for a while. You're in the hospital." Thanks lady, I couldn't figure that part out and it was really eating at me.

"I know you must be pretty confused right now. You've been out for a while, and the doctor put you on some pretty strong pain medication. It's December 24th. You've been here almost a week. You've been awake a few times, but you probably don't remember very well. You're going to be okay." Good to know. "My name is Abby, I've been taking care of you. You have two broken ribs and one punctured your lung. There was also some internal bleeding. We had to operate, but we fixed it. You had a mild concussion, and there's stitches in your lip. Don't try to move around too much just yet. We've called your father – Charlie? And he should be here soon. Now I'm going to get you some water and you just try to sip a little."

The bed motor hummed as Abby raised my head. It did hurt, not as badly as trying to sit up on my own, but not exactly a sunshine and daisies kind of thing either. Abby held a cup out for me with a tiny straw, and I obediently swallowed a tiny sip. For being a smooth liquid, water could feel remarkably like swallowing ground glass. It took a few attempts to make it go down.

"Renee?" I rasped. Renee was usually around when I woke up. Usually hung over and half delirious, but around.

Abby's eyes told me what her words would not. Sadness. Something had happened to Renee. I tried to sit up again, immediately concerned. She may have been a pretty useless mother, but she was my mother and the only one I had. Without her, it was just me and Phil. I needed her.

"It's alright honey, settle down. She's okay, as far as we know."

"As far…?"

"We haven't found her." Ah. Well, Phil wouldn't have been smart or sober enough to cover it up if he'd hurt her, so she was probably fine wherever she was. I wondered if she even knew I was in the hospital, or if she'd wander home from some barefoot walk through the wilderness in a few days stinking of patchouli and marijuana with no idea where everyone was. I wondered if she'd look for me. Maybe. She was equally likely to decide I had turned into the pretty bird sitting on the windowsill.

Phil… boots. I gasped, feeling the bile well up in my raw throat. Phil had put me here. The boots, the belt – Edward! Where was Edward? Where was Emmett?

"Edward!"

"Is that your friend honey?" Was Edward my friend? I suppose you'd call it that. If it was possible to go from being nothing to everything so quickly, but I didn't know what he thought of us as. If there even could be an 'us'. I nodded.

"He's alright. He tried to come see you, you know, while you were out. We haven't been able to allow any visitors yet though." Edward had been here. For me.

Before I could ask any more questions, there was a timid knock on the frame of the open door.

"Alright to come in?" Gruff, reserved, possibly embarrassed. I knew that voice.

"She's awake. Come right on in, Chief Swan." Charlie. I fought down the tears threatening to well up. It had been two years with no word from my father. We'd never been close, thanks to Renee's antics, but Charlie had always been my father. My rock.

"Char – Dad" I squeaked hoarsely.

"Izzy." I'd never heard Charlie's voice crack like that. He never was one to show emotion. I shook my head, cringing. I never wanted to hear that name again. Even from Charlie it sounded toxic.

"Bella." Izzy is gone. Call me Bella.

Author's Note:

So, over 40 viewers and nobody has reviewed? Anyone?

Look for the next chapter to be out soon, it should be longer again.


	5. Chapter 5

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I do own some freshly baked bread, and that makes me almost as happy. –

**Chapter 5:**

"Bell-a!" Jacob sang out, hunching his shoulders and dragging his toes like a pouting toddler. "Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" He widened his eyes even more, quivering his lip. Oh no, not the puppy dog look! That's just playing dirty Jacob. He knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog look. Not from him.

"No?"

He sniffed, batting impossibly long lashes at me. I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, what do you want?" Immediately the pouting was gone, replaced by a two year old living on hummingbird food.

"Shoes! I need you to come shopping with me, I have a date tomorrow." I groaned. No! Of course, he'd only resort to the puppy dog look for shopping, and only tell me it was shopping after I agreed. Well, sort of agreed.

"Why don't you take Alice? You know she'd love to go. Here, I'll go ask her."

"No!" Jake dodged in front of me quickly, looking spooked. "I want shoes! One pair of shoes. Not a wardrobe. Not to completely redecorate my apartment." He whispered conspiratorially, "and she's kind of scary. I think she's really an evil pixie in disguise and she's just waiting for the moment to turn me into a real boy." He nodded firmly for emphasis, trying to look serious. I stared him down, waiting for it. And.. 3… 2… 1..

The kitchen door flew open, impacting the wall behind it, and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Alice cried. "I heard someone say pixie! I am NOT a pixie!" She may have been tiny, but a pissed off Alice is a fierce Alice. She glowered murderously up at us. Even me, which is difficult to do for a standing adult. "Are you guys talking about me in here again?"

Jake and I exchanged a quick look. "No," we both chimed.

"Don't make me get the flour out again." I scratched involuntarily. Last time Alice got into the flour I had spent weeks finding flour in my ears, picking it out of my hair and trying to clean every crevice of the café's kitchen. It was not an experience I eagerly anticipated repeating.

"Orrr… I could just make myself an espresso." Alice grinned wickedly, flitting over to the espresso machine. I'd never seen anyone move so lightly. Even doing basic labor Alice looked like she was dancing. It plain wasn't fair. But mixing Alice and espresso was very much like lighting a fuse. Nothing in range would survive. "You know, I haven't had one in just ages! It sure sounds good."

"No!" Jake screamed, launching himself across the counter to huddle protectively around the espresso machine.

"Jakey?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you talking about in here, Jakey?"

Jacob pursed his lips together. Alice tapped her shiny Manolos, crossing her arms across her chest and raised one neatly groomed eyebrow. It didn't take long for Jake to crack. Amateur. I would have lasted at least five or ten seconds longer. Hey, that's an accomplishment! Nobody can stand up to Alice. She's like, a force of nature or something.

"Shoes! We were talking about shoes." He hung his head in defeat. Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Aieeee, whose shoes? Are we going shoe shopping? Can we go now? It's almost closing time. I know the perfect place, they just opened, and they have all the best names, If we hurry we can get there in time to see at least half of what they have, then we could come back tomorrow for the rest –"

Air, apparently, was not a requirement for an Alice speech. I tuned out her ramble and left Jacob to his fate, chuckling quietly to myself. You'd think, by now, that he'd know better than to talk about anything even remotely shopping related within a mile radius of Alice. It was like she had her own personal radar to detect any conversation that might result in a trip to the mall. Preferably with at least one captive hostage. I mean, shopping companion. Most often this meant dragging me around trying fruitlessly to cure my incredible fashion defects. Because wearing jeans and a hoodie every day somehow counted as a crime against humanity, and my Chucks were personally offensive. Hey, I thought they were cute, and it's hard to find them in plaid. It wasn't like anyone would be looking closely at my attire. I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I rinsed the huge bowl of our industrial mixer, patting it dry so it would be ready for the next batch of muffins in the morning. For once, I was ahead of schedule. Our walk-in cooler was stocked with trays of goodies for the following day, either pre-baked or on sheets that would just need a trip through the oven. Even Alice and Rose could manage that in the morning. I wouldn't try to make them actually cook though. If Alice's psychotic energy and Rose's harsh demeanor didn't scare the customers away their cooking surely would. Luckily, the baked goods were my department. They only needed to do a little finish work to keep the café stocked hot and ready all day long, even when I wasn't here.

"Bella, are you ready to go yet?" Alice's spiky head popped up over the counter.

"Huh?" Oh, very articulate.

"Shopping! You know, for shoes? Come on, you're going with!"

"No! Alice, please, I have an essay to write tonight, and it's supposed to be my night off!"

She flapped one tiny, manicured hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time! It's just a quick little stop…." She literally dragged me out of the kitchen into the front room, where Rose sat waiting at the counter.

"You didn't run fast enough." Rose stated blandly. Anyone who didn't know Rosalie would be terrified of her. The woman was an Amazon. Tall, built like a model with flowing golden blonde hair - her looks alone were intimidating. She had the cold, snapping personality of a pit viper. Once you got to know her though, she was really alright. It took us quite a while to warm up to each other, and more than one fight. Rosalie was our second in command, manager whenever Jake was out so I did my best to keep the peace. If Jacob hadn't warned me in advance, and if we hadn't already been such good friends so I knew he wouldn't just throw me to the wolves, I would have quit the first day on the job. Within five minutes I was completely certain that Rose did not like me, did not trust me, and I strongly suspected she thought I was quarantine worthy. Now, I'd call her a friend. She's still sarcastic with a hard shell, but I know there's a squishy center in there somewhere. You just have to look really, really deep. And squint a little. Maybe tilt your head a bit to the left. Or need her help.

We had called an unofficial truce over my coveted Double Chocolate Fudge Ecstasies. Who knew, the world's richest chocolate cookie would win over the ice queen herself? But it wasn't until the whole James incident that we became friends.

James worked afternoons with Jacob before I arrived. He was always a little creepy, but I thought harmless. He had asked me out twice within my first week on the job, and twice I'd told him I don't date. Even if I did, he wasn't my type. My type, as far as I was concerned, didn't exist anymore except on very stormy nights. James did not take rejection very well.

On a Tuesday evening, Jacob had gone out to drop off a custom order. James was still working on dish duty while I completed the prep work for the following morning. Rose and Alice had already gone home. We had been working all day with a full crew of five to finish a dessert buffet, while still running the café as usual. We didn't take custom orders very often, but it was for an old friend of Jake's family and he couldn't say no. I'd never been so tired in my life and all I wanted was to get home, wash the flour residue off myself and crawl into bed.

Hearing the water turn off at the sink should have been my first indication that something was wrong. The whole prep counter was still covered in dishes to be washed, there was no way James had finished them all yet. He waited until I carried a tray into the walk-in to make his move. The doorway was narrow. I turned around, watching only my steps to avoid becoming close, personal friends with the floor again, and nearly ran into him.

"Bella," he purred. "If you wanted to be close to me, all you had to do was ask." He leered at me, his ice blue eyes trailing across my skin almost as tangibly as his hands would have. Even his gaze felt filthy.

"Just move, please, James," I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight. I still had two more racks to fill for Wednesday, then to finish cleanup.

"No.. I don't think I will." What? I looked around for Jacob, and my stomach sunk when I remembered he was gone. He wouldn't be returning for at least an hour. My phone! Was in my bag, on the other side of the room. Well, that's useless.

"I know you were just waiting for a chance to be alone together, Bella." He smiled almost pleasantly at me, and took a step forward. I edged away, trying to decide what I could reach that would be the most likely to injure him without injuring myself. Trays of cookies, trays of muffins, or a couple bags of frosting. The cold air was beginning to seep through my sweatshirt and into my skin. I shuddered.

"That's why you said no, right? You don't want them to know? It's just dinner, Bella. You really should come with me. I'll make it worth your while. I won't tell anyone we're together."

"James, I said no. I'm not interested now, and I won't be. Ever. Get out of my way. Now." I tried to sound stern. Confident. In charge of myself and the situation. Not at all like I was going to wet myself. It might have worked.

The back door opened, and I don't think I have ever heard a more wonderful sound. Rose strutted into the room, all flying blonde hair and clicking high heels. She was five steps from the door when she saw us. James, blocking the doorway, had turned to glower at her. Me, half behind a shelf in the walk-in cooler, clutching onto a tray of cookie dough and I'm sure looking terrified.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Well," James licked his lips, "Bella and I were just...talking." He winked at me. "So you can go now blondie."

"Bella?" I shook my head, minutely. Rosalie waved for me to come out to her, and I took one step forward. James planted himself in the doorway, directly in my path. He sneered at Rosalie, baring his teeth. Wrong move. Rose stalked forward like a jungle cat. I think I even heard her growl. In about a second she was in front of James, with one hand around his throat. The red talons she spent most of the morning filing dug into his skin. If I hadn't seen it myself, I never would have believed just how strong Rosalie was. She dragged James out of the walk-in, lifting his feet off the ground until he was pinned against the door kicking helplessly. He scrabbled at her wrist, hissing and gasping for air.

"Come on out, Bella," she said sweetly. I sprinted behind her. If Rose was terrifying on a normal day, she was absolutely horrific when you pissed her off. She looked like an avenging angel.

"Now, James," she said softly. "When I let go, we're going to forget this ever happened. You're going to go out that door, and you're not going to come back. You will not talk to Bella again. You will not look at her again. If you see her on the street, you turn around and go the other way. You don't even think about Bella. Understand?" He glared defiantly, looking at me over Rose's shoulder, and her hand clamped down. The hissing stopped. Rose watched with detached interest as his lips began to turn blue.

"Do we have an understanding, James?" He closed his eyes, nodding as much as he could. Rose released him, letting him slide limply to the floor. He gasped for breath and half walked, half crawled toward the door.

Rose looked me over and seemed satisfied, so she turned back to watching James.

He stalled just inside the door. For a second, he leaned against the wall and I thought he might just be catching his breath before he left, but then he stood straight and turned back towards us. His narrowed eyes scorched defiantly over Rosalie. Her eyebrows arched in challenge. She took two steps towards him, but he didn't back down. His nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fists. Over Rose's shoulder, I caught his eye, and I understood. As long as I let someone else fight my battles for me, I'd never really be free. Rose couldn't always be there to protect me. He wouldn't surrender knowing that I would be alone again, sooner or later. There are victims, who are handed misfortune and fold into themselves. I couldn't be that cowering little girl anymore. I was not a victim. I was a survivor. Something inside of me snapped, and was lifted away. One more piece of who I was crumbled.

I placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and shook my head. I knew she could easily have pulverized him, and she looked more than ready to. But this wasn't her fight to win. It was mine. She met my eyes and seemed to understand, as she settled back to watch and nodded in his direction.

"Changed your mind then, sweetheart?" James smirked unpleasantly.

I would have liked to be able to stalk over to him as savagely as Rosalie had. Or at least looked strong. But at least I would not look meek. I held up my head and looked him in the eye, or tried to. His lascivious gaze raked over my body until I stood a foot from him. He reached to touch my face and I slapped his hand away .

"Don't touch me." He stepped towards me undeterred. "I don't want you. And I don't want you anywhere near me."

James reached for my shoulders, wrapping his dishwater hands around my upper arms too tightly; his fingers dug into my flesh. I heard Rose approach behind me ready to intervene if I needed her. When I kicked him, his eyes bulged and he dropped instantly. I put everything I had into it and brought up my knee intending to smash. He'd had more than fair warning.

"No means no, asshole," Rosalie spat as she grabbed his collar. She dragged him out back into the alley and left him, still writhing on the ground whimpering and clutching his manhood. The lock clicked behind her and she snapped off the back light, leaving him in the dark. Since he was only a part time employee, he'd never been given a key.

"Well, trash is out," she declared lightly, checking me over. "You need a drink. Come on. And we're calling Alice."

That drink had somehow morphed into a girl's night and ended with me getting a makeover. And so Bella Barbie was born. Alice and Rose both sometimes drove me crazy, but I wouldn't trade either of them for anything. Except maybe when it came time for another exciting round of Bella Barbie.

At least tonight's round would involve other people. Maybe I could get Jake to distract them long enough to escape. I could just sneak out the back door. Or hide in the back storage room. Maybe they would think I had left. It could happen, right? Right?

"Don't even think about it, you're coming too," Alice chirped. I pouted. How did she always know? It was almost like she had mystical psychic pixie powers. Maybe she was some kind of great granddaughter to Sherlock Holms. The love child of Holms and Tinkerbell.

"Don't look so surprised! It wouldn't be like it's the first time you tried running away, or hiding. You know we always find you."

I don't even need new shoes. I have perfectly good shoes. My feet are covered, they're comfy, what more do you want? Designer shoes are all.. pointy, and strappy, and designed to break my ankle. And mostly open toed which, obviously, I don't do. Under any circumstances.

"Really, Bella! They're just shoes! Wonderful, beautiful shoes. Not like those things," she grimaced at my Chucks. I'll admit, they're probably due to be replaced, but that patch of duct tape? That just gives them character. They're personalized.

"Bella, there's a difference between being unique and just looking… blah. Why won't you let us help you? Please?" She batted her lashes up at me.

No! Puppy dog eyes got me once today, I'm not falling for it again! I slapped my hand over my eyes. "I'm not looking! No, Alice! I don't want to go!" I trailed off into a faint whine.

Two hours later, I tottered across the floor in a pair of strappy espadrilles. Closed toe. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find closed toe designer espadrilles? Apparently, very. Alice finally surrendered trying to get me to even try on open toed shoes months ago. I was excited for a few minutes, until I realized that most shoe styles also came in a closed toe variety, and that finding them meant it would probably take – you guessed it – even more time shopping. No! I had inadvertently played right into Alice's hands. This particular pair felt like stilts.

"Alice," I whined. "I can't even walk in these! I look ridiculous."

"Pssh, you just need some practice. They look great on you! Look how toned they make your legs look, and how tall you are!"

Jake had found the perfect shoes within fifteen minutes of arriving and beat a hasty retreat as soon as Alice and Rose were distracted. He claimed the new beau unexpectedly got the night off and that they were going to meet up. The traitor. I silently schemed the best method to exact my revenge on him for abandoning me to an entire evening of Bella Barbie when he was the one who was supposed to need something. This was all his idea!

"So Bella, did you meet the new guy yet?" Alice asked, all perky interest. Since we'd scared off James, Jake had been forced to put the Help Wanted sign back up. With a location so close to the university there were always plenty of applicants, but it was difficult to find someone who wasn't going to flake out right after they finished training. I strongly suspected a good portion of her interest now was due to our soon to be new co-worker being male. Jake seemed to be off the market, at least for now, but the rest of us ladies were pitifully single. Mostly by choice. Alice and Rose went out now and then, but took nothing seriously. I didn't go out at all. It just wouldn't have been fair to lead a guy on. Not that it stopped anyone from trying. Jake was always telling me about some Mr. Right that was adorable even if he was unfortunately straight, that I might be just perfect with. Alice was even worse. After the second blind date she tricked me into going on I started asking who would be there any time she asked me to meet her somewhere. She could manipulate, but she was a terrible liar. Still, the possibility existed that the new guy would be cute. Or interesting. Maybe for one of the other girls.

"No, I haven't. Didn't he come in on your shift?" I was covering the afternoon shift with Jake until the position was filled, and looking forward to going back to nights. Working in an empty kitchen just agreed with me more, and gave me time to study between waiting for things to rise and the oven timer. I was also itching to start a few new projects. Since Jake had given me free reign over the front window I tried to change it around every night. Even just a little bit, to see if anyone noticed. Jake called it my inner house elf. Sneaking in at night, fixing and rearranging everything, then I'd be long gone before anyone saw who did it. Magic. I spent most of my afternoon shift doing the same things I would have at night – baking, cleaning the kitchen and planning. I refused to even touch the front window with other people around though, if only on principle.

"Hmm. Not that I was aware of? Unless it was that Elmer guy. Or was it Edwin? Anyway, it was a funny name for a college guy."

"Right, because Alice is so up to date," Rosalie added.

"It's a classic!" Alice argued. "Isn't it?" She wondered. "Anyway, have you seen him, Rose?"

"Edward. He came in on Thursday, and his name is Edward." Butterflies swirled in my stomach and I may have choked a little. How many college age Edwards could there really be? It couldn't be him. I wouldn't get my hopes up. If I told myself often enough, maybe I'd believe it. "He starts Monday afternoon, so you get to go back to your own shift Bella. Better? Didn't Jake tell you guys this?"

"Nope! Not a word. Or maybe he did. You know how sometimes, he gets talking, and then someone comes in wearing something really scary, so you just have to stop and look at them and wonder if they really thought that they should leave the house wearing those purple polka dot pajamas and that floppy orange pimp hat, or if they lost a bet, or maybe they're blind? It was probably one of those moments." Rose must have given her the trademark sarcastic eyebrow. "Bella knows what I mean! Right, Bella?"

"Huh?"

Alice stared owlishly at me. "Are you okay Bella? You look kind of… I don't know, funny."

"Thanks." I scowled jokingly at her. Usually I would come up with something witty in return, but my mind was still back in California.

"She's right Bella. Are you getting sick?" Rose looked at me suspiciously. "You better not get me sick." Thanks Rose, I love you too.

"I think I'm just tired." I flopped onto the bench to remove the espadrilles and slipped my faded Chucks back on. "I'm going to call it a night, I'll call you tomorrow?" Alice's eyes narrowed. Uh oh, the pixie caught on to something. It didn't look like she knew what yet, but she definitely knew something was up. Rose, as usual, looked like she didn't care. In the slightest. Which was perfectly alright with me. The less they snooped around about that particular topic the less it hurt and the better it was for everyone.

"Night, Bella. Call us if you need anything?"

"Sure." I waved on the way out the door, realizing I'd scored a bonus point. I escaped, and the espadrilles were not coming home with me. This looking spacey routine could be a golden ticket.

Halfway through my shift Saturday I could fight the temptation no longer. The after dinner rush was over, business was slow, and my mind was running in circles. I was so distracted that I had actually ruined a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough! That's practically impossible, but the gloppy results were clear. My mind needed to be too.

I had barely slept Friday night after leaving Alice and Rose. I took the long route home, not thinking about Edward. Then I spent a few hours on homework, finished my essay, and spent more time not thinking about Edward. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, reminding myself that normal, sane and rational people did not hold on so tightly to someone they spent a total of one day around. They certainly did not completely avoid dating because nobody else could hold up to a memory. Even if he was incredibly attractive, and smart, and talented, and good smelling. I doubted he even remembered me. It had been four years! Maybe he remembered how pathetic I was, or about Phil, but not little Izzy Swan. And it couldn't be him anyway. I mean, what were the odds? Like one in a million? In a billion?

"Hey, Jake?" Think calm. Think nonchalant.

"What's going on, Bella? Eww, did the butter go bad?"

"What? Oh. No, I just... you know what, I'm not even sure what I did to it. Maybe I insulted its mother or something. It's not happy. I'm going to start over." I stared scraping the failed dough into the trash. Much easier, now Jake couldn't see my face.

"So what did you need?"

"Rose said I'm back to nights on Monday?" Right, that should work. Can't come right out and ask about maybe-Edward-but-probably-not. Sooner or later Alice would figure it out, or come close enough. Giving Jake any hints in the right direction was just asking for trouble. He couldn't know I was interested in anything more than my shift change. Because I wasn't.

"Oopsie! I meant to tell you that. Yeah, Edward will be starting Monday afternoon, so you can go back to nights then if you want. Or you can stay on afternoons another few days until he's up to speed. Mr. New seems nice, maybe you could get to know him?" Sly Jake. Very subtle.

"Threes a crowd, Jake. Besides, you're so not sticking me with training the new guy. I fell for that last time and had to train Alice. Alice! Do you even remember hiring Alice? When I had to teach her how to operate the espresso machine? It was like someone threw the world's biggest super ball in here!" It had taken three days to figure out that Alice did not mix with caffeine, even though she did love it. She mentioned it almost as an afterthought. Like oh yeah, by the way, when I drink one of the main products we serve here I turn into a psychotic leprechaun.

"I wasn't going to make you train him." I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't! Just you know, talk to him." He waggled his eyebrows. Ah, so we're back to this again.

"Jake…" the warning was clear. "I already told you, I'm not in the market for my own personal knuckle-dragger."

"Like I would introduce you to a knuckle-dragger." I stared. "Sam doesn't count. I thought he was nice! It's not my fault you scared the boy. He's really quite articulate when he's sober."

"He belched the alphabet in the middle of the restaurant." Jake shrugged. "And he dances like a drunken lemur." Now that got a laugh. It sure wasn't funny at the time though. Luckily, he didn't even notice when I slowly edged away into the crowd and ran out the back door.

"He has a sense of humor?"

"What, are you still trying to sell me on Sam? Not happening. Not a chance. I know what I want, and he's not it."

"Oh really? So just what is it that Ms. Bella is so keen on? Then I can watch out for him for you." Jake smiled sweetly. Oh, snap. I gave him the first crumb on the trail to the gingerbread house.

"Nobody, Jake."

"And does nobody by any chance have a name?"

"Yes. He does. Mr. Nobody. He's very mysterious." Nice try Jake. No more crumbs.

"And very absent." I sighed tiredly. "You really should put yourself out there sometime. There are a lot of nice boys around and some of them even swing your way."

"Mm hmm."

"Let me know if you change your mind. You know, Seth has a friend who is single. Jared showers regularly and everything."

"Don't hold your breath, Jake." I squinted one eye at him in contemplation. "Wait, yes. Do hold your breath."

"Bitch," he teased. I grinned. Another disaster in the life of Bella Swan averted. Narrowly. I didn't get any of the information I was looking for – a quick description would have been nice. If our new Edward was a 5'6" Latino guy then of course he couldn't be my Edward. Not that he ever was. Mine, that is. Or he could have just casually mentioned his last name. Not with my luck though. Fish for information, and I get more advice on my love life than I would expect from my grandmother, if I had one.

Life would go on, either way. I made firm plans to spend more time Sunday not thinking about Edward, and avoid the café completely until my shift when he was sure to be gone. I figured it was like playing the lottery. Sure, you know you're not going to win. The odds are just too small. But what you're after is that maybe. That tiny little chance that lets you dream about what it would be like if you did win. It couldn't hurt to give myself a couple days of maybe. Even if the disappointment did crush me again when our new Edward wasn't mine.

**Author's Note:**

This story so far has been written in only about 24 hours, with no beta! The next chapter should hopefully be out tomorrow, so put me on story alerts if you're following along.

What do you think – is the new Edward going to be Bella's boy? I still have no reviews, not feelin' the love here readers. Anyone? Even a hi, we exist?


	6. Chapter 6

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I do have a very boring day job. Want to trade? –

**Chapter 6:**

I jittered my way through classes Monday morning. Since I had finally started taking classes for my Literature major I had an interesting course load. Usually paying attention wasn't a problem for me. The undergrad classes I'd trudged through for the last two years were pretty tedious; I considered my major coursework to be my reward for surviving. At least on a normal day.

Today was not a normal day.

Everywhere I looked there were flashes of bronze hair disappearing into the crowd. The professors' lectures droned on without sinking in as I desperately tried to clear my mind and convince the swarm of angry butterflies in my stomach that there really wasn't anything to get excited about. Nothing. A maybe was not a yes. It probably was not Edward. I should probably start calling him some other name in my mind, like.. Ed. Just Ed. It was too late to keep my new co-worker separated from my Edward, the name association was just too strong, but I could at least minimize future damage. I should accept now that it couldn't possibly be him. Of all the places in all the world that he could be, why on earth would he be here?

When I passed the music rooms on the way to my last morning class I could have sworn I caught a bit of the unknown melody I heard Edward humming that night long ago. It was hazy, just on the edge of memory. I stopped and listened for it, but wherever it had come from the music was gone. I wondered if there was a music student practicing who knew what the song might be, and considered just for a second trying to find out who it was and if they might know the title. If I could carry a tune in a bucket I would have gone to look for the mysterious musician, but as it was I couldn't remember the melody well enough to even try to hum it and if I didn't get moving I would be late for the lecture. I decided the resemblance must be my imagination, just wishful thinking. Or maybe my strange sleep schedule was getting to me. Over the summer I had taken evening classes, worked nights then slept morning to afternoon. I started fall semester with morning classes, afternoon sleep and night work, but after taking over James' schedule I was at school in the morning, work in the afternoon and sleeping at night. Almost like a normal person. Your natural sleep schedule just isn't meant to be changed around that often. Hopefully Mr. New Coworker Ed worked out so I could stay on nights and return to my comfortable work at night, school in the morning, sleep the rest of the day schedule. It worked for me. Trying to change it around, not so much.

After school I tried taking a nap, knowing I would be up all night and have school again in the morning. The first few days on a new shift are brutal. Twice, I was out of bed and and halfway to the closet before I forced myself to lay back down. Going down to the café to smash my maybe wasn't going to be productive. Would I really rather be disappointed than let that microscopic sliver of hope just be there? I tossed and turned. It didn't help that I had slept the previous night. Or, as close to sleep as I had come in a few days. I was too wound up to sleep now, and finally surrendered trying. Studying didn't work either. I'm sure the bathroom grout appreciated the thorough scrubbing I gave it to keep myself distracted. And at home. Does choosing a toothbrush to clean with automatically mean you're OCD? I bet there's a very long and complicated name for whatever is wrong with me.

By about 4:00 my apartment was immaculate, my homework was finished even though it would probably need a lot of revising, and I was nearly worn out. I forced myself to at least rest a while even if I couldn't sleep. My first night back at work would start in six hours. I settled into my bed with my laptop and a mug of hot chocolate. No new e-mails. Nothing exciting going on. It only took five minutes before I could no longer resist the temptation to Google Edward's name. It had been over a year since I checked - it always made me feel like a creepy stalker. Still no FaceBook page and no clear mention of him. On a whim, I Googled Emmett. I had heard his name a few times, after he got into Notre Dame on a football scholarship. His old football stats came up, but nothing else. I wondered what he was doing now. Emmett had graduated last June. Maybe he had gone back to California with Carlisle and Esme. Or maybe he'd found a reason to stay in Indiana. It's not easy to leave a place you've called home four years. I could have gone to an ivy league school, I had the grades for it, but I'd chosen to stay closer to home – and to Charlie. Forks was only a few hours away and I liked knowing I could be home quickly if he needed me. Charlie had a gruff exterior, but I knew he needed someone to take care of him. If left to his own devices he would eat every meal at the diner and never have clean laundry again. Sure, Sue Clearwater helped look after him now, but I still worried. I'll never understand how the man survived the years between Renee leaving with me and when he brought me home again.

We had left California the morning after he arrived, and one very painful turbulence-filled flight later I was in Seattle with nothing more than my school backpack and the clothes on my back. There was nothing at Renee's house that I wanted or needed. She still hadn't shown up. A missing person's report had been filed and Charlie was granted custody. I didn't have the Cullens' phone number to call and let them know I was leaving. To thank them. I didn't want to think about leaving Edward behind, so I chose not to. I buried Edward Cullen in the back of my mind. If only it was that easy to erase him completely. Through my remaining two years of high school I just drifted. I didn't date, and didn't want to. It helped when Jake transferred to Forks High with me. I think Charlie and Billy hoped we would end up together. They were always conspiring to get us to spend time together. Not that I minded; Jake and I had become friends immediately. At that time, Jake wasn't out of the closet yet but it was pretty obvious to everyone besides our fathers that I didn't have the necessary equipment to catch his attention. Not in that way. Neither of us had the heart to break it to our fathers that it was a completely wasted effort.

I don't think Forks was ready for Jake when he did come out. Nobody was outright hostile. Shocked, yes, but not cruel. It's not exactly that they were homophobic… okay, some of them were. Some of the boys at school got really nervous around Jake after that, and a few refused to be in the locker room with him. I don't know if they thought they were that irresistible, or if they were afraid that gayness might be catching. It was little things, but I could tell they were hurtful no matter how hard Jake tried to put on a happy face. He escaped to the big city not long after that, taking his GED instead of waiting around for a diploma. I spent the last half of my senior year on the phone to Seattle every night with my best friend, hearing about his job at a failing café and his dreams of someday owning one of his own. He didn't talk about boys and neither did I. It was nice, having that understanding. I didn't comment on his bed hopping ways, and he didn't comment on my complete lack of action. Most of the time. It worked for us.

Jacob was so excited when the owner of the café decided to sell it. His friends on the reservation had scraped together everything they could to help him make the down payment. Though he was far away, we all considered it a family business. It only made sense that I'd work with him when I started university. We were never roommates – I wouldn't try living with anyone I had to see all day at work, that's just too much face time and asking for trouble – but we may as well have been with how much time we hung out when he was between boyfriends. I didn't mind seeing his starry eyes over each new beau. It was almost like living through him. And I was happy for him. I'd be even happier if he could keep his mind on his own love life. Somewhere along the line our unspoken agreement had dissolved, and my lack of a love life came in the spotlight. I think it may have been Alice's fault. Or maybe Rose's. Probably Rose. That comment about how I needed to get laid? That probably did it.

Eventually, I did manage to nap a few hours. Just long enough to rocket out of bed when my alarm went off, barely making it out the door in time to avoid being late. Perfectly my style. Lounge around wasting time all day, but when it's actually time to get somewhere then I fall asleep. I desperately hoped that Jake had left the cappuccino machine ready to go, I would be needing the caffeine before the night was over.

Jacob Black was my new personal hero. The cappuccino machine was not only assembled, it was loaded. All I had to do was push a button for caffeinated bliss. The café was different at night. Quiet, calm. Peaceful. During the day we had several rushes, predictably around breakfast, lunch, and after dinner. Even when it was quiet there were usually at least a few people lounging on the sofa out from studying or sitting around the small tables with friends. Alice had free reign over most of the décor, and she was gradually making it into a French sidewalk café. Little bistro tables and artsy artifacts, a pop of red here, sleek black there. The place had come a long way from the duct tape and bubblegum paradise it was when Jake bought it. Gone were the days when the café was somewhere you'd grab a coffee when you were desperate, try not to touch anything and leave. Now it was somewhere you went because that was your destination. I loved it almost as much as Jake did. Especially the front window. The goodies helped too.

The kitschy lawn gnome needed a new hat, I decided. I fashioned a boat hat from someone's discarded newspaper, and tucked a daisy into the brim. Alice insisted we keep a bud vase on all the tables against the wall now, to help with ambiance. The day old flowers often found their way into my window. Something was still missing. I had music on the brain still, that tiny scrap of song still cycling through my mind. I spent the night making music notes from construction paper while batches of goodies baked, hanging them on sparkling filaments of fishing line. A new muffin seemed in order too, so I experimented and the second batch turned out amazing. Apple muffins with a cinnamon swirl and maple streusel topping. Each one got a small dab of maple glaze on top, piped into a music note. I filled the display case for Alice and Rose, carefully lettering a label for them. Sweet Symphonies.

I kept busy, and the night went by faster than I expected. So what if the possibilities about Edward's true identity constantly tumbled around the back of my mind like a coin in the dryer? Just when you forget about it, it clinks again, slowly driving you insane. Sooner or later I knew I would crack and have to think about it more clearly, and decide what to do with it, but for now I was happy enough to ignore it and let it tumble. When I locked the door behind me in the indecently small hours of the morning I smiled in satisfaction. The display cases were stocked, the walk-in was loaded in trays to be quick baked, kitchen clean, display case changed and I was a very pleased house elf. Yes, working behind the scenes suited me and I had missed it.

The new muffins were a hit. Alice texted when I was sitting in European Literature to let me know they had sold out. It was barely after 7:00. Five dozen in two hours. I added them to my list for regular production. To keep things interesting, Jacob and I had agreed on a few regular items we would always stock that sold well – things like chocolate chip cookies, bran muffins and banana bread – and then we had secondary items that changed based on season, what we felt like making and inspiration. That's where my Double Chocolate Fudge Ecstasies came in. Also fun things like gingerbread, hot cross buns and Easter egg bread. Our customers liked trying something new, and I liked the chance to do something different. The Sweet Symphonies would most likely go on that rotating list.

The rest of the week was much the same. I fell into my comfortable rut again. Work, school, sleep, lather, rinse, repeat. Work Ed seemed to be doing a good job. Our afternoon sales were improving and Jake said he was doing great at the counter. Which was good – if he stayed, I got to keep my night shift with no chance of encountering customers. And the house elves were in business. I let the Maybe fade out, until I was convinced it wasn't the same Edward. If I occasionally thought I smelled his cologne on the comfy chair in the break room, that was just coincidence. Maybe I would get Jake to ask what he wore. Not so I could acquire a bottle of it myself to quietly sniff when I was home alone because it smelled like Heaven or anything, but purely for scientific reasons you understand. There may have been an incident when I spent more than ten minutes trying to find the source of that scent and then sniffing the chair like an obsessed housecat, but I will not confirm it. If nobody was there to see it happen, then it didn't happen.

I wouldn't necessarily say that I was happy, but I was content. My life was comfortable again. It couldn't last forever, sooner or later Alice would catch on that something was up. I had been avoiding her and Rose until I was sure I had my poker face solid. They had enough ammunition to pick at my life without me giving them any hints about Edward. I'd never talked about him, even to Jake. They had speculated that I was hung up on someone, and I didn't outright deny it, so as far as they were concerned that was a confirmation. They had gone over every guy I encountered regularly, trying to guess if it could possibly be anyone I had ever contacted that they knew about. Of course it wasn't any of them. Eventually they gave up, but it had been an exhausting month of nonstop inquisitions. I would still catch Alice watching sometimes like she was staring into my soul. It was nice that she cared. I love Alice, really, but some puzzles have no answer. Some problems can't be solved. And some people don't like being put under a microscope. She'd just have to wonder on this one.

Sometimes I wondered if Alice ever slept. Maybe she was secretly an android, who could plug in and recharge in a few minutes. Or a time traveler, from a time when humanity had overcome the need to sleep. Every morning she was a bouncing ray of sunshine far before dawn, anxious to get to work and start making her impact. Rose, for the most part, seemed immune to her enthusiasm. She was awake, not happy about it, and her usual cheerful self in the morning. I didn't always understand why she chose that shift but I was glad that she had. I couldn't imagine anyone else wanting to work the early morning shift, let alone with Alice for a partner. I could stand her on the rare mornings that I worked late enough for them to arrive and open up shop at 5:00 AM only because I was wide awake by then – it was the middle of my day. If she caught me before coffee when I first woke up there might be dire consequences. Clapping might not bring the pixie back.

On September 13, I had planned to work a little later than usual and leave at 4:30. I felt like making brownies, so I did. They weren't on the roster for the day, but I called baking what I wanted my birthday gift to myself. Rows of tasty chocolate morsels filled several trays in the display case, and I'd made more to stock the walk-in. I was piping a little frosting bow onto the very last one when I heard keys in the door. The only people who had keys were myself, Jake, Rose and Alice. Rose wouldn't come in early – it might mean she had to skip part of her beautification process. Jake would be dead to the world for at least another six hours. He didn't do mornings. Ever. I was not surprised to see Alice skip in. I mean it. She actually skipped. I noticed with some amusement that it made the porcupine quills she called hair bounce around too. I also noticed that she was rocketing towards me like she'd been shot out of a cannon.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" she squealed, making impact. Alice was a very enthusiastic hugger. I pried her off and subtly tried to check if my ribs were still attached as they should be. All seemed well. If you didn't count the birthday portion. I was hoping to be home before anyone arrived, then to quietly turn off my phone, lock the door and hide for the remainder of the day. It was a well thought out plan, and by now a tradition. Maybe they'd forget what day it was, or wouldn't notice that I was MIA. It could happen. Just because it hadn't kept Jake away in the last four years didn't mean it would fail again.

At some point, I would have to remember to pay Jake back for telling Alice when my birthday was. Not cool, Jake. Not cool. She probably would have figured it out herself eventually. If I was lucky, maybe on the 14th. Or even later. Too late to do anything about it. I'd be perfectly fine with that. You know, Jake might look incredible bald, or I could do some impressive things with a Sharpie. My emergency key to his apartment was still attached to the key ring, and it would take a nuclear strike to wake him up when he was in a dead sleep. I could have dragged him down the stairs by his enormous feet, banging his head on every step and odds are he would have rolled over, snored and fell back asleep at the bottom. The prank options were limitless. Only his terrifying stash of blackmail worthy information and evidence stilled my hand. So, it would have to be something sneaky. Something he'd never suspect was me. Something.. that involved quietly hinting to Alice that he needed to go shopping again, without me. Yes, that would work. If he could toss me the grenade, I could toss it back.

"Um. Good morning, Alice?"

"Bella! When are we going to celebrate? We should totally have a girls night!" Her eyes sparkled fiendishly with enthusiasm.

"I can't Alice – working tonight, remember?" Yes! Saved by a legitimate excuse! She saw right through anything that wasn't bulletproof. I tried my best to look disappointed, while a choir line danced across my mind grinning like maniacs. Alice looked like somebody had kicked her puppy. Or taken the very last pair of Dolce's in size pixie. She pouted for a moment, then perked back up, clapping.

"Then you have to come meet up with us for lunch!"

"Alice…" I whined. Lunch came dangerously close to completely undermining my hiding plans. Alice and Rose both got off work at lunch time. It could be a setup. There was no reason girl's night had to be at night. They'd ambushed me in the afternoon before. At least this time I had an exit strategy – I would have to go sleep for a while eventually.

I should have known all resistance was futile. One strong jolt of the freakishly large puppy dog eyes and I agreed to come back to the café after class for lunch. I should have run the moment I heard a key in the door. Or blinded myself with flour. Yeah, that could work. Maybe next time.

Someone – probably Alice, since I could hardly picture Rose doing menial labor – had strung the entire café in crepe paper and balloons. I groaned. It was an ambush! Was it too much to hope that the lunch would be just that – lunch? Puppy dog eyes or no puppy dog eyes, I was halfway back out the door when Rose stepped lightly into my path. She raised one sculpted eyebrow.

"I was… I forgot my jacket?" Lame, and I knew it. She just stared. I squirmed. My shoulders slumped.

"Happy birthday, Bellaroo!" Oh no. I'd been spotted. And what was Jake doing here early? I sensed a conspiracy to commit party. I crossed my arms and turned to glare at him. He was well aware that I didn't need, want or like parties. Especially when they were directed at me. He just laughed, and winked at me.

"The pixie took Edward to go get something – " I know Jake kept talking after that. Remember the way adults talked in the old Charlie Brown cartoons? I had no idea what he was saying. My heart had stopped. Edward. Was going to be here. And soon. Somehow that fact had slipped my mind. Of course, it was the start of his shift, he'd be here. So, this was it. Time to read those winning lotto numbers and see they weren't on my ticket. There goes my maybe. Happy birthday. I tried not to let the crushing disappointment show, tried to focus on the little fluttery butterflies I had come to enjoy, tried to call back one more moment of possibility. Then – oh crap – what if it wasn't a maybe? What if it was actually him? I had to get out of there. Immediately.

They must have seen my eyes darting around looking for an escape. Maybe it was the asthmatic wheezing. In any case, Jake's arms were around me and Rose was blocking the door.

"It's okay Bells. It's just a party. Just us," Jake crooned, patting my head. No! That wasn't it at all. Well, yes, the party was upsetting, and embarrassing, but that I could deal with. I couldn't tell him about Edward. Even if I wanted to it was too late for that. And I didn't want to. He'd never let me live it down. I was truly pathetic.

"Bella!" Alice sang, dancing her way in the door, completely oblivious to my worked up state of near panic. "Look Bella, we brought you a cake!" I wasn't looking at the cake. Or at Alice. No, I was completely focused on the man that followed her through the door. He was walking carefully, watching the pink bakery box he carried.

"Bella this is-"

"Edward." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

So, Edward is on the scene. What do you think, is it the right one?

Sorry that one took a little longer than expected to get done! I know where the story is going, so hopefully the next one won't take too long but no estimated completion time yet. Working for a living stinks, doesn't it? I'd much rather be writing. I need the practice. And speaking of which, I could really use your reviews, feedback, comments and criticism! I'd like to know what I'm doing right and what needs work so I can improve Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

-Obviously, I do NOT own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. I'm paid noting but my own entertainment. –

Author's Note: Thank you, for those following along with story alerts and those who have marked this little tale a favorite! I still haven't seen a review, but I'll take those as encouragement I should keep writing. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 7:

In the last four years, I hadn't dated. Not at all. Sure, I had been asked out, and I knew guys were interested. I was plain, but I knew I wasn't unattractive. Even Jake said he would have dated me, if he swung that way. He claimed the sweet and innocent act was what attracted them. I had fended off more than one admirer. And James, if you could even call that sleaze ball an admirer.

Jake, Rose and Alice never understood my lack of male companionship, aside from Jake. I didn't fill them in either. How could you explain what you didn't really understand yourself? I knew nobody would ever be able to live up to the ideal of perfection I had in mind. It wasn't worth settling for a half life with second best, and it wouldn't have been fair to either of us if I did settle. It didn't make sense though, not to even look for someone who could be that special person for me. I was alone, but I wouldn't necessarily say I was lonely. I had my friends, my job, my school. I called Charlie every week, just to make sure he was still kicking. I never heard from Renee, but that had long ago stopped bothering me. I got a single postcard from her, a year after I'd moved to Forks with Charlie. The postmark said Brazil. She decided to go on some kind of spiritual quest that involved a lot of traveling and did not involve letting me know where she was going, what she was doing, or really anything else. Sometimes I did still miss my harebrained mother. I hoped she was well, wherever she was. I always knew she was gossamer, drifting as easily as dandelion fluff through life, never really touching down. Renee would be fine. Sometimes, it would be nice to have a mother's advice though. Even if it was hers.

My friends tried to fill the void. Jake dropped less than subtle hints that I should get out more, nearly constantly. For the most part, Rose was content to ignore me, for which I was grateful. Alice, surprisingly, seemed the most philosophical about it. Not surprisingly, she was also the most persistent. She pushed, and grilled me for information, and didn't give up. I could see past that though. I knew it was because she cared. She didn't want me to be left behind and alone. I suspected this was the reason behind some of her treatment center worthy shopping sprees – to get me out in the world, interacting with other human beings, and hope that an appropriate male specimen would finally catch my eye. I won't lie, I looked. Now and then, it happened. I seldom looked twice, and each time the tiny spark in her eye flared and fizzled out she seemed even more determined. If she only put that much energy and inspection into her own love live, maybe she would have one.

Once, a blonde man had come into the coffee shop where we sat, resting in the middle of a marathon shopping session I had unwillingly become a part of. Alice perked up more than I had seen her do in a long time, even when Jimmy Choos were on sale. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, until the man turned and she saw his face. He wasn't hard on the eyes. I watched her hopefully – maybe this guy could be her next catch. She hadn't shown interest in any guys in a while. She still deflated, turning back to her decaf herbal tea like it held the answers to the universe. Maybe she was trying to read the tea leaves. It might explain her uncanny ability to outwit everyone.

"What?" I asked, concerned. It wasn't like Alice to lose her pep, especially not so quickly. What I really meant was a deeper question, about why she had looked at the blonde man so intensely only to lose interest just as quickly. Why she had gone from being so happy go lucky dating to a veritable nun like I was. Something was going on with Alice, and it concerned me. As usual, my verbal skills decided to defeat me.

"Huh?" Definitely not like Alice. Maybe her verbal skills had skipped merrily off into the sunset with mine.

"Were you looking for someone?"

"No…" she sounded far away, almost dreamy, but also sad. "I just thought I knew him." She was quick to wave it off, herding us out of the coffee shop and back to the rigors of shopping. She may have forgotten, but I hadn't.

A few days later, it was my turn to be nosy. All it took was a couple pitchers of strawberry margaritas to get Alice to tell all. Luckily, Rose was on my side this time. I was expecting to hear that she had a crush on a blonde boy in her design class, or maybe one of our regular morning customers. Rose seemed to be hoping so – maybe she would recognize him and be able to prod the unsuspecting guy in the right direction. Alice had been single a long time, and a single Alice is a bored Alice. A bored Alice is good for nobody. There had been covert clothing alteration and redecorating incidents that made me regret giving her an emergency key to my apartment. Whatever she claimed, being badly out of style did not count as an emergency.

Loosened up by liquor, we finally got her to crack. Her eyes got wide and misty as she spoke. She had dated Mr. Right Now, but now she wanted Mr. Right. She was looking, she claimed, for her soul mate. Everyone had one, or was supposed to. Mistakes could be made. The only thing she knew about him was that he was blonde. She knew she hadn't met hers yet, but she was completely certain that she would know him when she saw him. Rose threatened to have Alice's cable turned off if she didn't quit watching Lifetime during the afternoons.

I lay awake thinking for a while after the other two girls had fallen asleep. Or passed out. Alice really was a lightweight. I wish I shared her convictions, that there was a perfect match for me out there somewhere. I wouldn't ever admit to it, not a chance. I may have been kind, and sweet, and generally a nice person. I was not sappy. I would never live it down if Rose and Jake found out I had even considered a guy that seriously. Besides, if such a thing as a soul mate existed, I was probably lucky enough to be one of the ones whose soul mate had been born at the wrong time. He might be 100 - a gross wrinkly old man, or a child. He could be across the world, somewhere I'd never travel. Maybe he had already lived and died without me. Pleasant, light thoughts to fall asleep to. That night, I dreamed of emerald eyes, caught between hope and hopelessness.

"Izzy?" Edward's beautiful emerald green eyes looked apprehensive. How many times I had remembered those eyes. All the butterflies in my stomach decided it was time to skip dancing, skip the party, and go straight to an all-out, no holds barred riot. Never had I expected it to be him, to actually see him again.

He had grown up a lot since last time I had seen him. He was no longer a 17 year old boy – he had grown into a man. His bronze hair was as a much of a mess as it ever was, though a little closer to the ceiling. His shoulders had widened, and his lean physique had added a little more muscle mass. Even with the changes, it was definitely him. Edward Cullen, most beautiful mortal man alive, in the flesh.

"Izzy?" Jake snickered, releasing me from the restraining hug he'd wrapped me in earlier to prevent me from leaving. I sagged against him. He turned mirthful eyes towards me, oblivious to my turmoil. "Girl, did he just call you Izzy?" I blushed, feeling the trademark heat climb relentlessly up my neck and march battalions across my face. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

I nodded mutely. Oh, powers of speed, why hast thou deserted me? Maybe the butterflies had incubated in my brain and turned it into mush. That seemed likely. I was stuck on a loop, able to think only two words consistently. Edward. Here. Edward.

"We went to the same high school, in California," Edward supplied helpfully. He ran one hand through his glorious hair. Helplessly, I stared. It really was hypnotic. A couple seconds of awkward silence ticked by.

Alice leaped at Edward, chirping happily. His eyes widened in alarm. She started launching questions at him in rapid succession, far faster than he could answer them. I could see the plea on his face. Alice was a scary pixie when you have her some new bit of information that might be useful. Jake just looked perplexed.

I had never so much as hinted at Edward's existence. At that moment, I reconsidered the wisdom of that decision. It had to come out what a monumental thing he and his family had done for me. I was appreciative, of course, but so much more than that. Edward meant more to me. That was why I had never brought him up. I didn't want any more constant reminders than I already had. If you're starving and know you have no hope of getting what you want, would you stare at a photo of a hot fudge sundae? Sometimes, it's just easier not to think about it. But if I had told them about the help he'd given, that would make things easier now. Maybe it would give them a good reason for why I had suddenly become Zombie Bella. Now with blinking action.

Lucky for me, Rose seemed to notice my nearly comatose state. I had never thought she would be a motherly, caring person. If I had to pick one person to take into a fight and trust to guard my back it would be her, but for daily doses of embarrassment she was the last one I expected to save me. More likely, Jake would be laughing hysterically and Rose would roll her eyes at both of us while Alice darted around either causing the embarrassment or giving advice how to solve it. If I had been completely conscious, Rose's random act of generosity would have shocked me into a stupor.

Rose crossed her arms, leaning casually against the door frame. I could see her looking back and forth between where Edward stood, surrounded by Alice's bouncing form and a cloud of questions he couldn't finish answering before the next one was launched, and where I stood, petrified. Subtly, she shifted. I never saw it coming. Pain exploded in my shin and I jumped, looking to her. Her eyes met me in challenge, daring me to call her out on having kicked me. I glared. She looked to Edward and back to me. Right. He needed rescuing. Preferably before the pixie imploded, or smothered him. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Bella." Edward's eyes snapped up to me and there was a pause in Alice's string of questions. I cleared my throat. "I go by Bella now." Hopefully I didn't imagine the relief in his eyes.

"House elves Bella?" He looked to Jake, who nodded enthusiastically. His grin was bright with pride.

"The one and only!" Jake declared. I wish I understood what that silent conversation meant. The two appeared to share some story. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at Jake. I thought the house elves thing was a joke between us. Our own little thing. Obviously, he'd been talking about me. Maybe, if I was lucky, it was only to explain the mysterious window changes and self regenerating goodies. Jake looked slightly guilty. No, there was more. He caught my stare and shuffled. No. This was not good. The many ways I could sneak into his apartment and destroy his rather large collection of musicals crossed my mind. I hope he could sense them flashing violently across my mind. If he had told Edward something horrible before I had any chance to defend myself – most likely pointlessly, since Jake wouldn't lie – and had given Edward some kind of ideas, there would be vengeance. There might be anyway. But what did he tell him?

There was hope hidden behind the guilt. If I hadn't known that Jake was so taken with Seth I would almost think that he had a thing for Edward. No, that couldn't be it. Besides, Edward was so obviously straight you could use him as a ruler. A very tall and dashingly handsome ruler. Beyond the point. Jake was up to something.

A faint pink tinted Edward's cheeks and Rose looked smug. So, they were in on it. Alice looked almost as confused as I felt.

"So, are we going to eat this cake, or stand around and watch it?" Rose interjected. I decided fudge ecstasies were definitely on my prep menu for the night. Twice in one day. She was on a roll.

One stilted song, some blown out candles and enough sugar to put a horse into diabetic shock later we sat grouped around one of the small tables in the back corner. Conversation buzzed around me as I tried to think of something witty to contribute. A group of customers entered the café, heading straight for the deli counter. It had been quiet, filled with contented customers while we had our brief celebration. It was rare to have so long of a break from the counter this close to lunch time. With the addition of the new customers Alice and Rose got to work. It was nearly time for them to finish up the closing tasks for their shift anyway. Jake wished me one more happy birthday with a tight hug and departed to the back room to start getting ready. The display case of baked goods was nearly empty; he would need to pop some of the prepped goodies I had made the previous night into the oven to refill it for the afternoon rush.

I sensed a conspiracy. Not completely theirs, since they hadn't decided to make the customers come in at that moment, but a universal conspiracy. Edward would be working the counter, which meant he wasn't needed until Alice and Rose were ready to leave. We sat alone at the secluded table, awkwardly shifting. Someone had to break the silence.

"So," I started. His eyebrows rose. Okay. That's a start. So is not a question or a statement. Quick, I needed more than that! "Um. What brings you to Seattle?"

"Harborview," he blurted, looking startled. He cleared his throat. "Carlisle was offered a position at Harborview. UW was on my short list for which school to transfer to, and that made the decision." He shrugged. "How did you end up in Seattle?"

"Charlie – that's my father – he came to get me. He lives in Forks; he has for my entire life. It's a few hours from here. When Jake left Forks and opened this place, he told me I'd always have a place here. So when I graduated I started going to UW too."

Edward chuckled. "Small world." His eyes fixed on me, the humor fading away. "I always wondered where you went. I never got to say goodbye."

My breath caught. He had thought about me. Me! Bella Swan, average girl. Well, maybe not average, but not a millionaire super model either.

"I'm sorry." I meant it, too. More than he'd ever know. Even now I regretted my own lame excuses about not having his phone number, not knowing how to reach him. I wouldn't repeat those excuses now. I had none. All this time, and he could still strip me to the bone without even knowing it.

His look was intense, searching. It burned into me. I felt raw, exposed to his eyes. Edward Cullen may not know me anymore, but he was looking at my soul. I could only hope he found something worth saving there.

"Jake!" Alice screeched. "We're out of the banana muffins!" The spell was broken, and I had to get out of here. My mind swirled.

"I have to go," I mumbled quickly, grabbing my bag. "It was good seeing you again. Bye, Edward." My heart hoped that I did hear the quiet "Bye, Izzy" he whispered as I rushed out the door.

Author's Note:

I know, again with the notes! This one is a bit of a mini chapter, but hopefully there will be more soon. That scene was complete, so I'd rather share it than wait until I have time to write out the next one. I hope you're all still enjoying following along!

So, what do you think? Edward is back! So now what?


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. I just force her characters to do my bidding for my own amusement – and hopefully yours.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get out! I've been crazy busy and dealing with some severe insomnia. I'm no good to write when I'm operating on 2 hours of sleep. Hopefully this one lives up to standards. I really appreciate the feedback so far – thanks so much to those that have reviewed, marked this as a favorite or put me on story alerts! Those reviews make my day!**

Chapter 8

I was a coward. A completely pathetic coward. Edward had been lodged in my heart and mind over five years, I'd been away from him four. I never believed I would get another chance to talk to him. Finally, that one in however many millions chance had landed in my lap and what did I do? I blew it. Epically. I couldn't even hold a conversation with the boy – no, man now – who haunted my dreams. Not that there was a whole lot of point to having a conversation with him. He'd never want me, plain Jane Bella Swan, clumsy and broken. No, Edward deserved so much better than I could ever be. He was a childish dream.

I swung open my front door with a huff of frustration – at myself, at the situation, at fate. Mostly at myself. Yes, I had daydreamed that Work Ed would be my Edward, but I had never believed it would really be him. I had never planned for how I would react if it was him, for what I might do. Never considered what he might do. He was as unreadable as ever. A closed book I desperately wanted to read and yet dreaded because what lay within had the power to break the last of me. How do you handle letting go of your last bit of perfection? I saw that he was human of course, he had flaws and he'd survived horrible things as much as I had, but he'd overcome so much better than I had. Where I would always have that scared, broken little girl huddling somewhere inside of me he was strong. While I was plain he was even more beautiful than I remembered. We weren't even from the same world.

I spent the afternoon chastising and berating myself, turning off my phone after Alice resorted to making Rose call. I wouldn't answer any of them. Maybe they would believe I was sleeping and leave me alone a while until I could put my thoughts into some kind of order. A year should do it. Maybe I should give everything away and take on the life of a wandering nomad, skipping from town to town. Or I could move to Tibet. They'd never find me in Tibet. I was pretty attached to the café though, and my apartment had a really comfortable bed. I'd hate to give all that up.

I would have to let him go. That was the only logical conclusion. I would avoid him, he wouldn't look for me, and life would go on. It would go away. Maybe I'd always live a half life, but it was my life and it was my choice. Edward wouldn't be weighed down knowing he'd been the last piece that held me together – he wouldn't have to have my broken shell on his conscience. All I really needed was to have my friends – Jacob, Alice, Rosalie – Charlie, my school, my job. I had support. I had enough. The first few months after Charlie had brought me back had been difficult, but I had learned how to survive and I had become an expert at making them all believe I was okay. They almost never noticed the emptiness I felt anymore. I'd kept it together that way for four years, I could keep doing so. So what if Edward was out of my reach? Even if he was closer now I could never get him. It wasn't worth trying. Avoiding him would be the best thing for everyone. I knew it was the right choice. Why then did it feel like someone had kicked me in the stomach?

Obviously, expecting Alice to take a hint was far too much to ask. Someone knocked on the door in rapid staccato.

"Bella!" she sang out. "Bella, I know you're in there! Open up! Why aren't you answering your phone? I know you're not sleeping, I can see the light on." I groaned, dragging the afghan off the back of the couch over my face. Maybe if she didn't hear me she'd go away. She couldn't knock forever, right?

"Bella!" Alice, dear, I love you like a sister, but this really isn't a good time. I'm busy having a very important conversation with myself. "Okay, I'm coming in!" No! The key rattled in the door as I scrambled to make it into the bedroom. If I pretended to be sleeping she might leave me be. Hey, it could happen!

Of course, such a plan would have required some grace and stealth abilities. I had neither. By the time the door was opened my brilliant plan had dissolved into an attempt not to brain myself on the coffee table as I went down in a flailing mass of chaotic limbs. Smooth.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed. "Don't tell me you're trying to hide from me again? Didn't we get past this already?"

"Um." Well, well. I'm graceful and articulate. Quite a catch. I buried my flaming face in my hands, peering through my fingers at her. Surprisingly, Rose followed her through the door. That's new. Rose very rarely participated in Bella witch hunt days. It just wasn't her style to openly track me down. Alice was relentless, it was usually best to just give in to whatever she wanted easily because she wouldn't give up until she got her way. That wouldn't work for Rose though. No, Rose was sneaky. She'd pop out and get you when you least expected it, and you'd be halfway through doing what she wanted you to before you realized you'd been had. She was terrifying. I wanted to grow up to be just like her, only maybe less of a bitch. And I say that in the most loving way possible.

Rose stared me down with one eyebrow raised until I looked away. I only lasted seconds; my soul was too raw to cover up much. She didn't need to see. If she found out, it was only a matter of time before Alice did and then I'd never hear the end of it. Dateless Bella, the self-imposed celibate, interested in a boy. A boy hopelessly out of my league, but that wouldn't stop them from trying and most likely humiliating me in the process. I knew they thought they were helping but sometimes the best cure is to stop picking at it and leave it alone.

"So Bella, why did you run out of there so fast? We didn't even get to say goodbye." Alice plopped down on the couch behind me, adopting her best kicked puppy expression.

I shrugged, noncommittally. "I just had to go." I watched my fingers twisting around each other intensely. Was it just me, or did the silence just become chokingly thick? Why did the pounding of my heart sound a lot like the footsteps of an ominous marching army?

"Hmm." Alice murmured. Oh no. The cogs are turning. Must stay nonchalant. Was it worth the embarrassment to claim I left because I had terrible diarrhea? I couldn't think of any other reason I would have dashed out of there so quickly. No, they wouldn't buy it. The café had a perfectly good bathroom, even if I'd rather gnaw off my own leg than occupy it for a fiasco like that. There would be… you know, sounds and things. With other people around. Just, no.

"Did Edward say something to you?" Alice guessed. Her voice was dripping with accusation and irritation. An angry Alice was a vengeful Alice. Edward definitely didn't deserve that, especially because this was all my warped little self's fault.

"No!" I barked out, too quickly. Both girls narrowed their eyes at me suspiciously. "Well, he did, but I mean, you heard, he was just um. Said hi?" Aw, crap. Quick Swan, how to cover it up? Where's my super secret escape excuse? Anything! Somewhere in the back of my mind it sounded like an ice cream man was playing his song. Nice. Very helpful, brain. See if I keep buying you nice salmon with those omega whatever thingies that are supposed to be good for brain function. It's obviously not working. Fail me when I need you most!

Rose's eyes flashed and I felt the corner of the world start to crumble. Somehow, she knew. Or she thought she knew, which was close enough.

"I was just tired, okay?" I offered weakly. I knew it was a lie, and so did they. A poor excuse. It did buy me some time though, and possibly saved me from shopping.

We decided to just put on a movie and hang out for a while. I don't know what we watched, I was busily over thinking everything while trying to keep my cool, but I was aware that Alice and Rose kept looking at me suspiciously.

Rose's eyes told me everything I needed to know when I walked them to the door. She was on to me, but wouldn't give me away. Not yet. I cringed inside, feeling trapped. I had built myself a quiet little life here with my friends, occasional visits from Charlie, my work and school. It was comfortable to completely avoid my heart. Maybe Rose and Alice thought my half life needed to be improved, but I was happy enough. Right?

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Or as uneventfully as my life ever did. Alice seemed to have lost interest – a major break of luck if I'd ever seen one. I caught Rose a few times eyeing me speculatively, working things out. She wouldn't give up as easily. I decided that was fine. She could spend her time wondering. I wouldn't give her any more clues. I had managed to keep my life with Renee a secret for years. My shell could be uncrackable when I wanted it to be. For a while, at least. Never underestimate what you can learn to do and endure when you feel that you have no choice. It's horrible, but those skills sometimes come in handy. Content Bella went to work, went to school and went out with her friends. Content Bella's life continued. Inside, the emptiness slowly spread like a cancer. Little by little, the lies I'd told myself to keep the pain away began to fade and I felt truly alone. The walls of my apartment felt too close, every sound echoed too loudly. I started hanging out at the café after my shift, finishing homework in one of the back booths surrounded by the bustle of early morning customers and the soothing aromas of everything caffeinated.

I sat sideways in what had quickly become my own personal booth, chewing thoughtfully on my pen and reading over the pretentious drivel my current literature teacher thought was a philosophical goldmine one Tuesday morning. After reading over the material multiple times I still couldn't find anything positive to contribute about the material. It was shallow and narcissistic at best. Really, who decides what qualifies as college worthy literature?

The natural rhythm of business continued on as white background noise. Each customer shuffled forward, Alice would give them a cheerful greeting, the ding of the cash register, Rose barking out orders, the hum of conversation and scooting chairs close to the sunny windows. Somehow all the noise blended together into something peaceful. Odd, right? But it was familiar and soothing. It sounded like home.

Around 10:00 I surrendered trying to produce anything valuable on my homework and wandered around the counter to top off my own beautiful, glorious cup of coffee. Rose emerged from the back room as I tucked the carafe away, carrying a box of refill supplies. It had been a busier coffee morning than usual, and she was starting to look put out. Worn out just did not suit Rose. While most people looked tired when they were tired she just looked a bit more irritated than usual. I didn't offer to help – she would either have said no or bitten my head off for it – I just grabbed the box and started to pitch in. Apparently I decided correctly. By the time all the bins were refilled Rose looked much less likely to bludgeon some unfortunate soul with her Jimmy Choos.

One of the great things about hanging out with Rose is that she doesn't always require conversation. We can just be. I leaned on the counter, sipping my ambrosial brew and watched while she adjusted the many settings on the cappuccino machine. If anyone else messed with the dials the thing would never work properly. Somehow she had the gift – machines of all types must have just sensed her awesomely terrifying superpowers and surrendered to her will. She could make the thing work better than the manual claimed it was supposed to. All of us were at least competent to turn the thing on, but nobody could make it work like Rose. Just that tiny adjustment to add the perfect change. It was like watching a master artist at work. Or maybe I had just been reading too much. Nah.

Rose paused, looking curiously over the top of the machine towards Alice at the register, and I realized I hadn't heard the ding yet. Wow. Alice seemed to be moving in slow motion. Almost the same rate of bounce as the rest of us. She seemed almost… calm. In all the time I'd known her, I'd never seen Alice just settle down. She had three settings: shopping (maximum energy), everything else (barely less energy) and sleeping. I wouldn't believe that she held still long enough to sleep if I hadn't seen it for myself. Ever been around a toddler, when they run and run then suddenly they're just out cold? Alice did the same thing. Immediately feeling protective, Rose and I both turned to check out the customer standing at the counter. If he was giving Alice a hard time, we'd be more than glad to throw him out.

The man at the counter looked uncomfortable, shuffling and looking at the muffin display uncertainly. Blonde curls blocked his face from view. It didn't look like he had even made eye contact with Alice yet. She would usually keep any undecided customers moved to the side and continue down the line, but she seemed content to let him have time to decide. Luckily there were no other customers to grow impatient lined up behind him. She leaned over on the counter, resting her chin on her tiny hands. Finally he looked up, gesturing for two of the daily specials – my own brown sugar banana bars.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice told him, softly.

The blonde ducked his head. "I'm sorry ma'am," he drawled.

Rose and I crept out from behind the cappuccino machine, too intrigued to just let this one slide. A chance to watch Alice calm was like a solar eclipse, or the arctic lights - far too rare and interesting to not watch. The whole thing was surreal.

Alice smiled sweetly at the stranger, wrapping up the pastries and ringing up his order. Her hand lingered above his when she handed back the change. It was just a handful of coins, but I'd swear there was electricity swirling around them. Their fingers brushed together slowly, tenderly, during the seconds of the exchange. Alice's eyes never left his face. She looked hypnotized, perfectly at peace as she studied him. He leaned against the counter, staring back just as intently.

The bell on the front door jingled loudly, startling all of us. Coins clattered onto the counter when Alice and the mystery man jumped. She blushed – actually blushed! And here I thought I was the only one around capable of turning that particular shade of maroon without risking suffocation. Rose dodged back behind the cappuccino machine, leaving me out in the open where I'd surely be exposed for eavesdropping. The traitor!

My amusement didn't last long. The new arrival pushed back his hood scattering drops of frigid October rain to run down his perfectly chiseled features. Damp bronze locks stood up in even more of a disarray than usual as Edward ran his hand through his hair. Emerald eyes fixed on the man at the counter.

For once thinking quickly, I ducked through the door to the back room that Rose had conveniently left open. Luck seemed to be with me, I didn't trip, run into the door or otherwise draw attention to myself in a humiliating manner.

My escape from view did not mean I had to stop listening though. May as well, right? We'd already crossed the line into eavesdropping.

"Hey Alice, Rose." Edward should pick up work recording books on tape, or maybe lullabies. That beautiful, velvety voice was still every bit as rich as I remembered.

"Coming in on your day off, Edward?" I could almost see Rose's sneer. To anyone else it would be a snotty comment, but from her I knew it meant he'd won her approval. Well, that's good at least.

"Just for breakfast on the run…" he trailed off, speaking too quietly for me to hear through the door.

"… just here," Rose replied. Ack! She'd better not be selling me out. I was effectively blocked unless I wanted to draw a whole bunch of attention by opening the back door during business hours – setting off the very noisy alarm. I leaned against the door, straining to hear and possibly get enough notice to hide under the counter.

"…go look." I hopped away from the door like it had burned me, glancing around the back room for any plausible excuse what I could be doing other than listening in while hiding like the coward I obviously was.

The door opened slowly, admitting an expressionless Rosalie. She raised one eyebrow at me in question, crossing her arms. Yeah, she knew I was hiding. That didn't stop me from at least trying to salvage some dignity with an explanation.

"Um. I was…" hiding from the beautiful man out there who I want so bad it hurts just to think about, because there's no possible way he'd even give me a chance and I can't stand to hear him say it "Just checking how the supplies are holding out back here." I patted a convenient box, not looking to see what it was. Rose smirked. I checked the box and groaned to myself. I opened my mouth to try another excuse, but she cut me off with a raised hand.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what plans you have that require making sure we're totally stocked up on zucchini."

"Muffins?" I offered feebly. They were actually for the next day's special, double chocolate zucchini muffins. I had accepted the produce delivery before dawn, so I knew they were there ready to go. Rose knew that I knew. I knew that Rose knew that I knew. If there's a part of your brain that helps you find your way out of trouble and generate effective excuses, mine must be broken.

"We will be talking about this." Rose commanded, "Come on."

I hung my head, shuffling to the door.

Alice was still leaned over the counter, having some kind of staring contest with Edward's blonde friend. It was almost like they were communicating telepathically.

"Hey, Bella," Edward called out, walking towards me. He glanced to his friend, rolling his eyes. "I haven't seen you around again, how are things?"

Busy, empty, desolate and lonely. Everything seems to be shades of grey now I know you're nearby but still out of reach. I've been spending so much time on homework that I'll probably qualify for honor roll, but it's better than spending the time thinking. I might be losing my mind. "Fine, busy. How about you?"

"Busy," he replied. "Giving Jazz a ride and a tour this morning."

"Jazz…" wait. Blonde, hanging out with Edward… "Jasper?"

Edward's mouth turned up at the corners. "Yeah, the whole family is here now. Helped him move up from Texas last weekend." He glanced back at the counter. "Looks like Alice made an impression." Neither one of them had moved anything more than their eyes or fingertips. Edward looked to the clock and cursed under his breath.

"It was good seeing you guys, but we have to go," he shoved Jasper's shoulder lightly, finally breaking him out of the trance he seemed to be under. "C'mon man, we should have left five minutes ago."

Alice's hand wrapped around his as he pulled away, half dragged by Edward towards the door.

"Y'all come back real soon now," Alice called after them, the thick Mississippi twang she almost never let loose slipping out. Jasper nodded firmly, taking one last look before following Edward out the door.

I sank back into my booth feeling drained. A moment later Rose slid in across from me, dragging a dreamy looking Alice along with her.

"Spill it." Rose demanded.

"What?"

She nodded towards Alice. Ah, right. Good.

"His name is Jasper, he's Edward's brother. He just moved here from Texas." Alice looked like I had just told her the true meaning of life.

"Jasper," she murmured into space.

The bell on the door rang again and Alice finally seemed to snap out of it, bouncing back over behind the register. She still looked less warp speed than usual, but her eyes were focused on the real world again.

Rose tapped her blood red nails on the tabletop, watching me without speaking. I shifted. Her eyes narrowed. Was that spot always on the wall up there?

"That's not all, is it?"

"I didn't really know him that well." Rose wasn't asking about Jasper, obviously.

"Hmm."

I prodded my stack of books, seriously considering pretending to be very, very busy.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" I swallowed, doing my best to look innocent and shrugged. "Don't give me that look – you're all weird whenever he's around."

"Just… not now, okay?" She did not look convinced.

"Rose!" Alice called. "A chai latte please?" Rose slid out of the booth, casting a glance at me that very clearly said I would not be escaping finishing this conversation later, and stalked off back to her post. I crossed my arms on the table and dropped my head onto them. Just what had I gotten myself into this time?

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, for those that really want a consistent writing schedule! All my interests come in intense bursts, so when I write it will probably be several chapters at once then nothing again for a while. I'm trying to devote a little while to it whenever I have time. We'll see how that works out.**

**So Jasper is now on the scene. What did you all think of their meeting? I adore Alice and Jasper as a couple. Alice alone is annoying. She needs a Jasper to balance her out, and they're so sweet together.**


End file.
